Shibusen's Music competition
by Paoranoisu
Summary: AU. Shibusen is celebrating it's annual music competition like it does every summer. Maka decides to go only to found herself in a world filled with music, romance, black blood and drama. How will thing turn out? SxM and other pairings throughout the story.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**_Well... hello! This is my first fic ever and I have been struggling with myself to write it and it´s finally published. I would like you to know that my birth language isn't english so I'm trying to do my best here. I love soul eater and this is totally going to be a SxM fanfic. I hope you like it._

* * *

**Prologue: Welcome to Death City**

"Maka hurry up! We're going to loose our flight!" Maka heard Blair, her roommate, call for her.

"I´m coming, I´m coming." Maka yelled back. "_I can't wait to see you Tsubaki"_

Maka Albarn closed her suitcase and checked if everything was ready for her trip with Blair. Tsubaki gave them 2 V.I.P passes for the Shibusen annual music competition, her boyfriend and his band were participating and she was now their new manager. Maka was excited about seeing her best friend again in a long time; they had been separated when Maka decided to follow her mother all around the world, leaving Death City for many years. Now, finally, they were going to see each other again.

"_See you in a few hours, Tsubaki"_ thought Maka as she entered the cab to the airport with Blair.

* * *

"Maka-chan!" Yelled Tsubaki with tears in her eyes. Maka and Blair had just arrived to Death City's Airport that looked as crowded as the NY Airport. Maka tried to spot her and finally saw her trying to make her way to her but she stopped every 5 minutes to apologize to the person she had pushed. Finally she arrived to where Maka and Blair were standing and threw her arms around Maka "Maka-chan! I missed you so much! It has been years! How are you? How's your mother? How's everything? Do you have a boyfriend? Is he handsome? Does h-"

"Tsubaki-chan!" Maka interrupted her "I missed you too! But please I'm dizzy because of the long flight, I would love to answer your questions but I need fresh air"

"I'm so sorry!" She said turning back to her shy common self. She then turned to greet Blair "I missed you too Blair! How are you?" she said giving her a hug.

"Perfect, Tsubaki! Or at least better since I got down of that god dammed plane!" She said returning the hug and looking around. "Where's the people who helps here? What was their name again? Whatever, I need my luggage on the cab, fast." She then spotted one of the great amounts of guys that were drooling just looking at her. She was as flashy as ever, her black miniskirt hugged her curves as well as her purple top, covered by her black leather jacket and long high hilled boots. She went straight to the man in a graceful way that seemed to belong to a cat. "Hello" she said seductively to the man "I'm in trouble. You see, my friends and I haven´t found anyone who could seem as strong and handsome as you to help us with our luggage, maybe you could be a gentleman and help us" She said adjusting her arms under her breast to make them seem bigger. The man nodded so hard Maka thought his head was going to fall off his shoulders, and then with a bloody nose took Maka's and Blair´s luggage waiting for Blair's orders.

"She never changes, huh?" the giggling Tsubaki asked Maka, who only nodded in response. Tsubaki eyed her and said "You haven´t change a bit either Maka, you even still wear your hair in pigtails"

Truly Maka hadn´t changed a bit, the only thing that changed about her was her height, she had grown a foot larger. She was still petite, though. Her forest green eyes were the same, she still had that innocent smile in her face, and just as Tsubaki stated; her hair had the same style since she was 6 and she still dressed all preppy styled that somehow seemed dark at the same time.

"I can´t say the same about you Tsubaki, you have grown to be quite a woman, don't you?" Maka said devilishly making Tsubaki blush. Tsubaki had grown taller and her body was amazing, she seemed to be a D-cup. She dressed stylishly, with a beige blouse, black shorts and mid leg black socks and beige heels.

"I bet Black Star loves it" a voice behind them yelled.

"B-B-BLAIR!" Tsubaki shouted now as red as a tomato while Blair approached them with the bloody-nose man carrying her bags.

"Huh? Why are you embarrassed Tsubaki? Black Star is your _boyfriend_ after all" Blair said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"C'mon Blair stop teasing her, you know Tsubaki is a shy girl" Maka said "Let´s go, I can´t wait to see the others, it´s been a long time since I last saw everyone"

"Where did you say we were staying?" Blair asked

"In Shibusen" Maka answered following Tsubaki out of the airport building to the parking lot.

"Isn´t Shibusen a private High School?"

"Yeah, but it´s summer so most of the students are on vacation and because the music competition is such a big event, the dorms are going to be used as rooms for the contestants and for those who would like to rent it to watch the event." Tsubaki stated

"Like some type of hotel, right?"

"No, the difference is that just who have come to watch the event can rent a room. Like you have V.I.P pass, all the expenses are covered"

"How did you get those Tsubaki?" Maka remembered she didn´t ask about it before.

"Kid. Being the son of the School's Principal has it´s perks" Tsubaki smiled entering the cab.

"Thank you darling!" Blair told the guy who helped them carrying the bag and gave him a peck on the cheek making the guy faint "Oh my!"

"Blair, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"Maka said

"Maybe…" said Blair innocently.

" You love messing with guys" Maka rolled her eyes as the cab parted to Shibusen

* * *

"WHAT?" Maka, Blair and Tsubaki yelled in unison.

"Well…" Said Sid, teacher of Shibusen who was taking care of the room assignation. "You see… There has been a mistake and we can´t make room for both of you"

"But we got V.I.P passes!" Blair said obviously pissed off.

"I know, I'm sorry. But there's no room that can hold both of you. You of course will still have the entrance tickets and you can dine in the cafeteria but there's just one room with space and it's just enough space for one of you" Sid said apologetically.

"Take it Maka, I have many friends that can let me stay with them until we go back to NY" said Blair.

"Are you sure Blair? We can figure something out to stay together"

"No, really Maka-chan. I got many contacts that could do me some favors" she said winking her eye at Maka.

"Well, if you say so…"

"Very well" said Sid "Now that the problem is solved, you may stay in the room available. Your roommate is one of our students and also a contestant in the music competition2

"Really? So cool! I just want to meet her!" Maka said excitedly.

"Well that´s another issue" Sid said

"What do you mean" Tsubaki was curious too.

"Well your roommate is in fact a _he_" Sid explained.

"WHAT?" Maka yelled "Oh no! nu uh! I'm not taking that room! Can´t I stay with you Tsubaki?"

"Erm… sorry Maka-chan, you see… Black Star and I are living together and there´s no space and-"

"They want to have _time alone_, Maka" Blair stated.

"B-B-BLAIR!"

"Geez. Just great, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Can't you stay with your dad Maka-chan"

"No, his house is almost the same size as a box, and I'm not staying with that Casanova old man"

"It seems to me that you don't have any other option, Maka-chan"

"UGH! Ok, ok, I'll take it. Who's the guy?"

"His name is Soul Eater Evans, pianist, age: 18. The rest is personal information you could ask by yourself" Said Sid.

"Well, where do I find him?"

"Maybe he's in the basket courtyard, he sometimes play there" Said Sid as he walked through the door.

"Wait! How I´m going to recognize him?"

"Oh, believe me, you'll know" Said Sid as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"_Perfect, just perfect. I ended up having 2 options. 1)Not getting a place to sleep or 2) Share a room with a complete stranger. A _male _stranger" _Maka kept muttering herself as she arrived as the courtyard. She saw no one and then heard a ball bouncing. She turned around and saw a man. He seemed to have her age but he was the weirdest looking guy she had ever seen. He had white hair. _White hair!_

She slowly approached the man, fascinated or to be more specific, she was magnetized to that being and didn't even know why. He turned around when he heard footsteps and saw the petite pig-tailed girl. Their eyes met. Hers were deep green and, to her surprise, his were blood red. He didn´t know why but he gave her a grin which made her give and inaudible gasp as she realized his so sharp teeth. She finally understood what Sid meant, she would know right away.

"_Soul_" She said under her breath

* * *

**A/N: **_So... how is it? Please R&R I would really really really appreciate it, just to know how am I doing. I´m open to any ideas and opinions so leave them in your review. Please! :*_


	2. Presentations

**A/N:**_ Oooh an update in less than 2 days! Don't get too use to it because I´m now in vacations. When I get back to class there will be slower releases but I´m not going to drop this story! I promised that to myself. Special thanks to Anna114 for being my first reviewer, Brickbrain the retarded seal, and to my beta reader/my bff who I like to call unununtrio. Hope you all liked the first chapter, you don´t know how excited I was at the amount of views for my first story, I expected 4 not 50, but I love surprises! Love you all! Here's your chapter 2!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Presentations**

"_Soul_" She said under her breath

His face suddenly changed. He seemed confused.

"What did you say?" He said

Maka snapped out of her trance, realizing she was still staring at the weird looking guy. She lowered her gaze to stare at her shoes, embarrassed.

"Um... I-I… Erm" _Stop mumbling, you idiot! _Maka said to herself "Um- Excuse me, are you by any chance Soul Eater Evans?"

"Yeah, my friends call me Soul. Soul Eater Evans sounds so uncool. How did you know it was me anyway? Do I know you?"

"I'm sure I haven´t seen you before, I would remember if so" _Obviously, who would forget that crazy features? _"My name is Maka Albarn, Sid told me you would be here"

"Maka? Cool" He said with his lazy red eyes "So… why did you wanted to find me?"

"Well, you see I´m your new roommate, for the time being. After the summer ends I'm out of here"

"Oh, so you came for the competition? Cool. Are you a contestant?"

"No, I came here with V.I.P pass. They told me you play the piano"

"Yeah…" Somehow he seemed like he wasn´t too excited about it. "Want to see the place?"

She nodded excitedly. His grin grew wider as he said "Cool. Follow me"

* * *

He gave her a complete tour. They went through the courtyards, the classrooms, the cafeteria, the halls; they passed by the Principal´s office, etc. Until they arrived to the dorms. There were all black except the one in the middle, and Maka counted 8 in total.

"Why is that building white and all the others are black?" Maka asked.

Soul just took something that looked like a piece of plastic from his pocket and then showed it to Maka

"You seriously thought I wasn´t a V.I.P? Someone as cool as me has a V.I.P pass too, pig-tails." He said smirking.

"Cocky, aren´t you?" Said Maka rising a brow "Oh, by the way, my name is Maka, not pig-tails. I call you Soul, you call me Maka. Understood?"

He just snorted.

"MAKA-CHOP" she said hitting him in the head with a book that came from God knows where.

"OUCH! Damn you woman" at this she raised her book again threateningly "Ok. Ok. Maka it is. I already told you it was a cool name"

"Then why did you called me pig-tails?"

"It sounded prettier than flat-chest" He said closing his eyes as he realized what he just said, he knew what was coming next.

"MAKA-CHOP"

"Fuck! Where did you get that damn book?" He said rubbing his head.

"My. Name. Is. Maka. Understood?" She hissed

"Yeah, Maka. Whatever. So uncool"

"Anyway…" She said putting the book down. "What your V.I.P pass and that white building have to do with each other?"

"Well, the 7 black ones are dorms, with just one room; nothing more, nothing less" he said pointing at the black ones and the pointing to the white one "_That_ is _our_ dorm. The V.I.P dorms. They are like small condos. Follow me" He said walking to the building.

She followed him inside the building, upstairs, and then into a green door at the end of a hallway.

"_This_ is ours" he said opening the door and stepping inside. She looked like she was asking permission to enter looking down at her feet "What the hell are you doing? This is your home too now"

"Ah- Right" She said walking through the door.

She looked around. Indeed, it was small but it seemed very comfy. It had a living room with a TV, a green sofa, a small dinning table with matching chairs. The living room was connected to the kitchen without any walls that separate the two. There was a tiny and short hall at the end with 3 doors. One to the left, one to the right and one in the middle.

"My room is the door on the left, yours is the one on the right and the door in the middle is the bathroom. Your stuff is already in your room" he stated.

"Wh- How?"

"I already knew I was getting a roommate and the only thing left was you accepting"

"Oh" She said going to her room to check it out.

* * *

"BZZZZZ-BZZZZZ" Maka's cell phone went off. It was a message from Tsubaki "_Good afternoon Maka-chan! How are things with your new roommate doing? Would you like to go to Deathbuck café? We're going to wait for you there. Liz and Patti are dying to see you again, we really have to catch up"_

Maka proceeded to answer back "_Ok. See you all there Tsubaki_".

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Deathbuck café is?"

"Sure, I live here. It's a couple of streets down from here. I was planning on going, why?"

"My friends are meeting me there; could you show me the way?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride"

"Thanks! You´ve got a car?"

"A motorcycle they are much cooler"

"_What? _They're more _dangerous._ I will be just fine, I´m not riding any deathly vehicles"

"C'mon don't be such a sissy. It will be faster"

"Nu-uh"

"C'mon Maka, aren't you going late?"

_Damn _"Ok, ok. But I´m wearing a helmet"

"I don´t have any"

"YOU DON´T HAVE ANY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN GET KILLED!" Maka yelled.

"Calm down, I know how to ride it without any accident. C´mon the clock is ticking"

"Geez. OK"

And they went out the apartment.

* * *

"I'M NEVER RIDING THAT AGAIN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Maka said rushing to the café

"Oh c´mon you know you liked it" Said Soul following her.

"That was dangerous! Buy a helmet!"

"They´re uncool"

"Argh"

She tried to spot her friends in the crowded café and found some familiar spiky blue hair that was impossible to not recognize, sitting beside another guy with weird hair: black with 3 white strips that went until the middle of his head.

"BLACK STAR! KID!" Soul and Maka yelled in unison then surprised looked at each other.

"Wait. How do you know them?" They said in unison again.

"AHOY! MY FOLLOWERS CAME TO GREET THEIR GOD! ME! THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!" Yelled a spiky blue haired guy attracting too much attention.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sooo... how´s chapter 2? Please R&R! Please! I would like to know what all those viewers think about my story!_


	3. Meeting old friends,meeting new enemies

**A/N:**_ OMG! so many visitors! I´m so freakingshly happy. Thanks to my friend Brickbrain the retarded seal and her story (check out her profile I like them very much) I realized I didn´t make a disclaimer. Especial thanks again to my beta reader/bff Unununtrio. Don´t try to find unununtrio she´s for my use only. bwahahaha. Well here´s your chapter 2 and the disclaimer._

**Discalimer:** _Soul Eater and it´s character doesn´t belong to me.(I wish they did though) They belong to Atsushi Ohkubo. The only thing that belongs to me is this story. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting old friends, Meeting new enemies.**

"Wait. How do you know them?" They said in unison again.

"AHOY! MY SUBDITUTES CAME TO GREET THEIR GOD! ME! THE AMAZING BLACK STAR!" Yelled a spiky blue haired guy attracting too much attention.

"DAMN YOU BLACK STAR! GET DOWN OF THE TABLE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I FINALLY HAD MY CHOPSTICKS PERFECTLY ARRANGED TO BE SYMMETRICAL!" The guy who suffered OCD yelled at Black Star attracting even more attention.

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm a god! Nobody can order me around!" Black Star yelled back with a

Soul burst into laughter as Maka tried as hard as possible to not laugh as hard as Soul.

"Maka!" Patti said as she jumped over to Maka "I was just talking about you! I bet your new roommate is a giraffe! Is a giraffe right? I wanna see it! I love giraffes! They're so yellow!"

"Hey Patti! I already told you Maka's roommate isn´t a giraffe, stupid!" Said Liz as she approached them giving Patti a smack on the head and then turning to Maka giving her a bear hug "Maka! How are you doing? It´s been since forever since I last saw you!"

"Liz, Patti! I missed you guys so much!"She said happily.

"Look, Liz! Soul´s here too! Soul!" She said as excitedly as ever pointing at Soul. Maka had forgotten about him.

"Hey Patti, hey Liz" He said nodding at them in response.

"Maka- chan!" Said Tsubaki then stopping in her tracks, as she saw Soul, asked "Soul-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I came to give Maka a _wonderful_ ride" He said amused looking at Maka's frown. "How do you all know Maka?"

"Maka lived here long, long ago. But after her parent's divorce, she followed her mother all around the world" Tsubaki explained "Just as she moved out of Death City, you arrived to our class."

"How do _you_ know each other?" Asked Liz.

"Ho-ho-ho! I, the great Black Star, brought you together! I don´t know how but it's all part of my plan!" Black Star jumped down the table while a flustered Kid tried to arrange the table.

"Shut the hell up, Black Star" said Liz.

"He´s my roommate, I thought Tsubaki told you" Maka said.

"_What?_ Tsubaki didn't tell us _anything. _What's your deal Tsubaki?" Said Liz with a glare at Tsubaki.

"I´m sorry! I forgot all about it! I was…Erm…. Distracted"

"Yeah, we were to busy making-out before" Black Star told everyone boldly making the poor Tsubaki go red by the embarrassment.

"B-B-B-B-B-Black Star!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA! You sure are needy Tsubaki! Black Star and Tsubaki sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Patti making fun of them.

"Anyway, how did you become roommates?" Liz asked ignoring the panicked Tsubaki trying to make Black Star stop talking about his godly kissing abilities.

"I got an extra-room and Maka needed one, her friend went to live with someone else"

"Talking about her, where is Blair?" Maka wondered.

"S-she went with a couple of f-friends to a night club" Tsubaki stated still embarrassed about Black Star's comment.

"Well, I´m going to get some drinks? Maka, want to come?" Soul asked

"Sure"

They approached the bar. Soul asked for 2 cans of coke and handed one to Maka.

"The world sure is small, huh?" Said Soul taking a sip from his drink.

"It sure is. First we are roommates and then my group of friends is the same as yours" She said walking to the table again but then she bumped to someone walking by.

"Hey, watch it" said a tall guy with piercings and brown hair glaring at Maka showing his sharp teeth that looked as sharp as Soul´s.

"I-I´m sorry" Maka said backing down with fear.

"Bitch, you stained my shirt! You´ve gotta pay for that" coming nearer to Maka

"Hey Giriko, she already said she´s sorry, back off" Said Soul protectively standing between them.

"Oh, look who's here. The Eater guy. Hey guys, look! Eater has found himself a cute little bitch as a girlfriend" He said calling a bunch of people from a near table. Maka's friends heard the commotion too and went over to defend their friend.

The other guys that approached were a bunch of weirdoes as Maka thought they were. There was a well-built guy with just one brow, instead of the other he had a tattoo that said "NO FUTURE"; he had a silver haired woman clinging from his arm, she had a black dot at both ends of her mouth which gave her a frog-like appearance. Behind them there were twins. A guy with black hair and 2 Xs tattooed on his eyelids and the other was a girl with pink colored hair, who walked lazily to where the others stood. And finally there was a couple behind them. A voluptuous woman with cherry lips and a black dress clinging into a pale man who his hairstyle was even weirder than Kid´s. His hairstyle was black and white and seemed to have a pattern of… eyes. This man make Maka tremble as a cold feeling went down her spine. He seemed the leader of the gang.

"What are you doing Giriko?" The guy with the tattooed eyelids asked "Hm? What´s this? The goodies gang?" he laughed at the view of Maka and her friends.

"Ragnarok, don´t bother them, please" Said his twin timidly, almost in a whisper.

"C´mon, Crona. We´re just having some fun" Ragnarok answered.

"Why don´t you mess with someone your size?" Asked a full-recovered Kid stepping in front of him.

"Like you? Are you looking for a fight?" Asked Ragnarok amused.

"If you are looking for a fight, you´ve come to the right place" Said Black Star cracking his knuckles.

"You are gonna fight him? Good luck blue hair. What weirdo has that appearance?" Said the silver haired woman.

Before Black Star could answer Liz interrupted him.

"Shut up, Eruka. Like you're one to talk her, frog face"

"How dare y-"

"Frog face, frog face" Sang Patti showing her tongue.

"Now, now; we don´t want any trouble, do we?" Said the voluptuous woman said glaring at Giriko making him gulp.

"N-no Arachne, we don´t" he answered.

"Well, see you some other time kids" Said Arachne walking past them with the other following her. "C´mon, Asura-darling" She said winking at the guy with the eyes hairstyle. Before he followed he gave Maka a grin that sent chills down her spine grabbing Soul by his jacket. It seemed like a mad man grin. Soul only glared at him seeing how terrified was Maka.

After they were gone Maka muttered.

"S-soul" as she made her grip harder at Soul´s jacket.

He turned around to comfort he placing his arms around her waist.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I think" She made a pause "Who were they?"

"Kishin, the competition" Said Tsubaki behind them. Maka and Soul realized they were hugging each other and remembered they weren't alone, they pulled apart blushes obvious on their faces.

Liz only raised a brow as the others looked at them suspiciously with a devilish smile on their mouht.

"That guy,Asura, gives me creeps" Maka said weakly turning around.

* * *

**A/N:**_Soooooooooo... How is it? Crona and Ragnarok are twins! Is the only way I thought they could be so close without being in a relationship. They technically were born together, so... yeah. Crona is a SHE in my story and Ragnarok is human! remember AU. Please R&R! THAT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOOOOO HAPPY!_


	4. Blushes are secrets

**A/N:**_ THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! LOVE YOU GUYS! and thanks again to my friend Unununtrio for being my beta reader._

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Soul Eater nor it's characters! Wish I did TT 3 TT.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blushes are secrets.**

"That guy, Asura, gives me creeps" Maka said weakly.

"Yeah, that bastard is as mad as he seems to be. Don´t look for a fight with him, you never now what dirty move he has under the sleeve" Liz said glaring at the floor.

"At least your reaction was better than Tsubaki, she almost peed herself!" Patti said.

"But I was there to defend her! That guy knows he mustn't mess with an almighty god like me" Said Black*Star.

"Well, Maka has Soul for that matter. Right, guys?" Patti said giving everyone a grin.

"G-guys! Soul was just defending me because that guy is a creep and I´m a girl. R-right, Soul?"

Both Soul and Maka blushed. It seemed like turning red was the trend of the night.

"Y-yeah, Giriko is an ass, no girl deserves to be bullied by him" He said looking away.

"Oh, is that so? Then why was Maka gripping _your_ jacket so hard?" Liz said raising a brow at Soul with a knowing smile.

"Em… It was unconsciously! On reflex! Soul was the nearest thing I could grab!" She said defensively obviously lying. Maka grabbed Soul because she _wanted _to be protected by him, only her pride would never allow her to admit it.

"And why did you hug her, Soul?" Patti said, she and her sister loved being match-makers. They always pushed people who were getting too cozy with each other. Miraculously all their victims ended up together; for the surprise of everyone else.

"Well… I don´t know…" Soul said. He really did know. _She looked so fragile, I just couldn´t let her tremble like that._ Soul thought. "Stop inquiring things, blonde twins"

"Oh- We aren´t inquiring anything Soul" Liz said innocently "What gave you that idea?"

"Right, right. We´re not inquiring you´re a couple or that you like each other or anything like that" Patti said giggling.

"Stupid sisters" Soul muttered.

"Hey what did y-" Liz started but was cut off by Kid.

"Liz, Patti; stop arguing it´s already 10:00 pm, we have to get back home. I need my 8 hours of sleep"

"So? Sleep late"

"No, I can´t. Tomorrow we´ve to start with the competition arrangements, it starts in 3 days. I have to help Father"

"Wait, you guys live together?" Maka said.

"Yeah, we had a rough time when, um, we lost our way and ended up in the street. Kid and his father took us in" Liz said.

"It´s fun living in a big, big, big house. I bet I could fit many giraffes there!"Patti said.

Liz and Patti were big troublemakers at age 16, after their last relative's death they were in troubles all the time. Fighting, drinking and robbing; luckily for them Kid was always there to help them. He treated them like they were part of the family and Shinigami liked them very much he even accepted them besides their dirty language, their wardrobe and their past. He thought and knew his son would show them the right path. So they took them in, there was plenty space in their mansion.

"Oh" Said Maka reminding herself to not board the topic too much. Remembering the past hurts them.

"Ok, goodbye everyone. Nice to see you again after so many years, Maka" Said Kid as he and the twins went through the door, leaving the cafe.

"Sorry for you, my followers. I, the great Black*Star and Tsubaki have to go too" He said grabbing Tsubaki by her wrist pulling her out from the cafe.

"Bye-bye Maka-chan, Soul-kun!" Said Tsubaki just before they went out.

Everyone was gone; the only ones left were Maka and Soul. They stood there in an awkward silence not knowing what to say. _Damn those sisters! _They both thought. After a minute or two, Soul asked:

"Wanna get out of here?" pointing at the door.

"S-sure" Said Maka.

They paid their drinks and walked towards the door. When they reached it they bumped into each other trying to walk through it at the same time. Soul mentally slapped himself _So uncool._ He stepped aside letting Maka go first. Maka was ready to jump on the motorcycle when Soul suddenly stopped.

"Wait here" He said as he flashed to the cafe once again, returning with what Maka less expected: A helmet.

"Put it on" He said putting the helmet on her hands.

"W-what?"

"You said you would never ride it again, you said '_Buy a helmet!';_ so I asked the manager of the caf could borrow one"

"And for you?"

"I don´t need a helmet, I´m too cool for that" _It's better if she uses it._ He thought.

Maka just sighed and put the helmet on, he sat on the motorcycle and Maka sat behind him. Just before he drove off, she put her arms around him to secure herself.

"Thanks, Soul" she said sweetly as a smile drew on her face.

Soul froze in place nervously and Maka just hugged him with more force. _C´mon man! Pull yourself together! I´m so uncool… But she's too damn cute._ Soul started the noisy vehicle and drove home. They were silent the whole trip, just that this time the silence wasn´t as awkward as the one in the cafe, this one was peaceful.

* * *

They arrived to _their_ home, tired.

"Whew, what a day" Said Maka to herself but Soul answered as it was directed for him

"I know, right?"

"It´s just that it has been such a long and weird day. First the long trip from NY to here, then the misunderstanding with the dorms and then I met those weirdoes"

"C´mon it wasn´t that bad, you saw your friends after so many years"

"Yeah… And I met you"

Soul with wide eyes looked at her dumbfounded. Maka confused tried to understand what caused him to have such a surprised face. Then it hit her. _I SAID THAT LAST PART ALOUD! Am I an idiot? Fuck, now he thinks I´m a creep. _She blushed madly frustrated and angry with her stupid-self. Soul turned back to reality.

"Cool, it was fun to meet you too" He said as he averted his eyes to the other side of the room, he was as red as Maka.

If Maka was red before, now the blood seemed pale comparing it to her face. But she was happy, extremely happy.

"G-good night!" She said as she rushed to her room before he could see the widest smile he had ever seen in her face.

"Good night" he muttered, smiling at the floor.

Yeah, living together was going to be great.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I know. Where's the drama? It´s coming soon, don´t worry, I´m working on it. Just a few more chapters and BAM you´ll want to return to the non dramatic part ;). Just be patient with me. __**REMEMBER: R&R**_


	5. Save me

**A/N:** _Alright people; I knew you were waiting for an update yesterday! I know you were but I was tired... very tired. Here goes a little predictable chapter 4. Love you guys! Hope you like it. Thanks (once again) to my beta reader, unununtrio, thanks girl!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Save me...**

Maka woke up next morning disoriented for a moment. She looked around and realized it wasn´t her department in NY. She got a small panic attack and then remembered yesterday events. She arrived with Blair to Death City and they were welcomed to Shibusen with the news that Maka was going to live with someone who wasn't Blair that summer. She then remembered Soul; his eyes, his messy white hair, his smile, his "cool" vibe and the fact that he protected her from that scary people that were surrounding her. She remembered her friends defending her too and remembered Asura. Just remembering his mad man smile sent chills down her spine. That really was a terrifying smile. She got up from bed and walked out of her room.

"Soul?" Maka said to the empty apartment. She then knocked the door to his room "Soul?"

…

No answer. Where was he? Maka walked down the short hall and saw a note resting on the table. She grabbed it and read:

_"Good Morning Maka;_

_ Look, the competition starts the day after tomorrow. I´m a competitor, I need to practice. You don´t get to be as cool as I am without practice. The refrigerator is full; I guess you know how to cook, right? You give that impression. After practice I´m going to help Kid with the arrangements. See you later._

_ Soul"_

He needed to practice? Well that made sense and Maka did cook very well but… Maka wanted to thank him for protecting her; when she said thank you in the motorcycle it sounded as she was just thanking him for the helmet. She smiled at the memory and felt warm. She shook her head, Stop thinking about it, stupid. Get over it. She told herself as she started to think about breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast she called Tsubaki.

"Hello?" Tsubaki answered in the other side of the line.

"Tsubaki! Hello! "Maka said through the phone.

"Maka-chan? How are you?" Said Tsubaki happily.

"Great! Hey, are you busy?"

"Not really, Black*Star went with his band to practice. As the manager, I should be there but I was actually thinking to meet with you if you don´t have any plans"

" Sure! I was just about to ask you about it! Soul went to practice too and Blair doesn´t answer the phone. Knowing her she must be with one of her boyfriends buying her gifts"

"Great! We didn´t have much time to catch up with what happened yesterday"

"Yeah… So at 3:00 pm in Shibusen´s cafeteria?"

"See you there Maka-chan"

"Bye-bye, Tsubaki"

And then she hung up.

* * *

Maka found Tsubaki waiting for her at a table at the cafeteria. They started talking about what has happened since Maka moved out. Maka told her that at one point she was tired of following her mother all around in trips of self-discovery. She met Blair in NY, Blair was a waitress at a café by day and then she went to clubs at night. Somehow they started a weird but true friendship and Blair asked Maka´s mother permission for Maka to live with her since they were such good friends and Maka wanted to stay in NY. After some thinking Kami accepted. And then she went on talking about how weird, stressing and relaxing at the same time NY City was. Tsubaki understood, they were talking about NY no less. Maka already knew since before she left that Tsubaki had a crush in Black*Star but she was a very, very shy little girl so she didn´t say anything until Black*Star asked her out in 7th grade, and then they became a couple. Then, they started talking about the competition and soon arrived to Kishin.

"So what´s with them?" Maka asked taking a sip of her milkshake.

"They´re serious trouble Maka-chan; we´re all being serious when we say to not mess with them. Even Black*Star tries to not fight with them…much."

"Are that bunch of people a band? They were like…" Maka started counting them in her head "… Seven of them! Isn´t that too much for a band? Bands aren´t like of 4 or 5 members?"

"Arachne is the manager and Asura´s… I don´t know, they aren´t a couple; Arachne is like… someone Asura uses when he´s feeling alone" Tsubaki said trying to make it sound as less offensive as possible.

"So, she´s just Asura´s whore or something like that"

"Yeah, something like that. Eruka , the frog-like girl, is just Free´s girlfriend. Free, the guy with the NO FUTURE tattoo, helps the band with the carrying of instruments and stuff. Ragnarok and Crona are twins as you could see, Crona is plays the bass and Ragnarok plays the guitar. Crona isn´t that bad, in fact she´s friendly but the people who surround her don't let her get close to people who want to get her away from the group"

"Poor girl, those bastards are so mean"

"Yeah… And last but not least there´s Asura" Said Tsubaki as he watched Maka looking for a reaction. Maka decided that she was going to be brave no matter how scary that guy seemed so she stood with a poker face so Tsubaki continued "He´s the leader, the singer. Even the guys from his gang are afraid of him, except for Arachne. I don´t know how she feels so attracted to such a man. But some say that she's scared too. One time a guy arrived saying that Asura was hitting her and she was even more scared than anyone."

"I kind of feel sorry for her"

"Believe me Maka-chan, she deserves no pity" Tsubaki stated with a serious face as her cell phone started ringing. She answered

"Black*Star? Hello…. No, I'm not at home I'm with Maka-chan… No, Black*Star…but… oh, well…. Ok… see you" And with that she hung up "Sorry Maka-chan, I´ve got to go; the band needs me. I'm so sorry, I said I would accompany you home but…"

"No problem, Tsubaki. I´m glad we could catch up" Said Maka with a sweet smile "My home is right here, it´s even in the school ground; don´t worry"

"Sorry Maka-Chan; bye-bye" She said grabbing her purse, she kissed Maka on the cheek and stepped out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Maka arrived home just to find her door unlocked. Maybe Soul has arrived early ,Maka thought as she entered the apartment. "Soul, I´m home!"

She froze in the spot, to her horror the apartment was a mess; it almost seemed like if it was destroyed. There were papers on the floor, the room doors that were always closed were open, all the drawers in the kitchen were open and it´s contents on the floor, the table was upside down, the TV smashed in the floor.

"Wh-" Maka couldn´t finish as she felt something hard smash her head as she fell to the floor.

"What is she doing here?" A male voice said, he didn´t realized Maka wasn´t unconscious. She couldn´t see the faces of the 2 figures standing in front of her. Both wore ski masks.

"I-I don´t know, I thought he lived alone" a panicked voice said, Maka hardly could recognize it as a female voice.

"We´ve to get rid of her"

" But you told me that no one would get hurt!"

"But she told us that we mustn't let anyone discover us" He said as he approached Maka.

Maka´s eyes widened in panic as she saw one of the figures take out an small knife.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" she shrieked in desperation.

"Shit, she´s awake!" The figure of the man with the knife hissed. "Hold her" he commanded to the woman who obeyed.

Tears slid down Maka´s face as she kept screaming

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE! SAVE ME!" she closed her eyes and muttered just one last word "Soul…"

As in a cue Soul appeared at the door, breathing heavily. Maka heard his voice and opened his eyes.

"MAKA!" he said as he lunged to the woman holding her.

"Shit! Don´t you dare touch her!" The man screamed as he and Soul started to fight.

As Soul and the man fought the woman who was before holding Maka stood behind as terrified as Maka. The man knocked Soul to the ground.

"Let´s see if you´re so brave without your little bitch" As he lunged with the knife at Maka.

Maka closed her eyes once again waiting for a pain that never came. She opened her eyes in confusion and in relief. That relief rapidly was replaced with horror as she saw Soul in front of her receiving the blow that was meant for her.

"L-let´s go. NOW" The woman said and fled of the apartment with the man.

Blood started flowing from Soul´s chest as Maka realized the large cut on his chest.

"SOUL!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey there folks! Yeah, yeah, I know, kind of predictable. I told you the drama was coming and this is just the start. I bet some of you already know who the two masked people were. If you don´t I´m not going to tell you either. Oohh I love cliff-hangers. __**R&R**__ or else... Xd _


	6. Please, please, don't hate me

**A/N:** _Sorry about the delay, I've been doing homework (why does that even have to exist? XC ) Well here´s your chapter 5! Thanks to all of you and special thanks to Unununtrio._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Please, please, don´t hate me.**

The room was silent, all you could hear was Soul´s breath and the "bip, bip" from the machine that counted his heartbeats. Maka sat there with her head covered in bandages, in his hospital room at one side of his bed spacing out, remembering yesterday´s events.

- Flashback -

"_SOUL"_

_She sat there, sobbing, desperate. Soul was loosing too much blood and she didn´t know what to do. _

"_Maka! Soul! Where are you?" The voice of Liz sounded in the distance._

"_LIZ" Maka said in a desperate yell._

_Soon Liz, Patti and Kid where standing in the department door shocked at the view of Maka covered in Soul´s blood._

"_Help him…" she said as she loosed consciousness._

_Maka woke up next morning in a hospital bed with a strong headache. As soon as she woke up her father Spirit threw her arms around her._

"_Maka! My baby! Papa's here to protect you from the bad guys" _

"_MAKA-CHOP!" and with that Spirit fell down to the floor with a goofy smile. She turned to see the man in the doorway. The man, who's body was covered in stitches dressed in a lab coat, who she was so familiar with._

"_Dr. Stein, where´s Soul?"_

"_No hello, no how are you? If you want to know the white haired boy is in the other room still unconscious" He answered_

"_Do I have any obligation to stay in bed?"_

"_No, you hit your head pretty bad, but we were just waiting for you to wake up. You want to see him?"_

"_I´m not a burden to his family?"_

_Stein turned around and said "He has no family" and with that left the room._

- End of Flashback -

So there she was. Waiting for Soul to wake up with hundreds of questions dancing in her mind. _Why? Why did he do that? Why did he protect me? Why he took that blow for me? What were that people doing in their apartment? Who was the __**she**__ who gave them orders? What orders where does? What would Soul do when he woke up? Would he be mad at her? _Or more importantly; _Would Soul hate her? I did this to him, now he´s lying in a hospital bed and it´s all my fault._

A soft knock at the door woke her up from her trance, there at the door where Liz, Patti, Kid, Black*Star and Tsubaki, who was carrying two bouquets of flowers.

"Maka-chan…" she didn't get to finish when…

"SOUL! ME, THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR, COMANDS YOU TO WAKE UP! SO-"

"MAKA-CHOP" She said slamming the book on Black*Star head "You´re too noisy"

"Sorry" he said truly. Tsubaki placed one of the bouquets in Soul´s night table and gave the other one to Maka.

"Thank you Tsubaki" said Maka, she meant it but she was too sad to give her a smile. She then turned to kid and asked "Erm… how did you get there? Our department I mean"

"We were with Soul before. He was helping us with the festival stuff then he called you to know you were doing and you didn´t answer the phone, we were near so he just walked home to get some stuff and we don´t know what happened in there" Said Kid.

"That was some crazy shit Maka! We walked there and POOM! We found you with a bloody Soul! "Patti said like she was a little kid surprised by a rare turn of events in a Pixar movie.

"I really don´t know why but this is what happened…" And with that Maka proceeded to tell the story Liz and Kid were both in awe, Patti was excited as if the story was some kind of movie, Black*Star kept interrupting about how he would kick those people ass if he ever found out who they were and Tsubaki led a tear drop to the floor as she felt sorry for her friends. "And then you three arrived and then I fell unconscious and ended up here"

Everybody fell silent. Even Black*Star stayed quiet. Maka couldn´t take it anymore and burst into sobs again and yelled.

"What will happen if he doesn´t wake up? What about the music competition? Why didn´t anybody tell me he has no family? Why doesn´t anybody look for those bastards who did this to him? Who´re they? Wh-"

The must unexpected person shut her up calmly.

"Maka" Black*Star said "Chill" he said going near her and putting a hand on her shoulder "The nurse told us he was going to be ok, he just needs some sleep. He will be ok and in time for when the competition begins; Kid´s dad told us he would move the opening date 3 days more because things weren´t ready anyway. The police started an investigation and Shinigami reinforced the security. By the way the police would like you to answer some questions"

She sat down thanking god that he would compete. She didn´t want to mess up anything else, he was already in the hospital for god´s sake!

"O-ok.. but what about his family?" she mumbled

"That´s something we can't tell you, that's Soul´s business only" Said Black*Star

"We need to go everyone" Liz said.

They all bid their goodbyes at Maka and left the room.

* * *

After talking with the authorities Maka came back to the room finding a blonde woman in a black dress and a lab coat on top of it, she had her hair down in a braid but it looked odd somehow. She was injecting something _black_ to Soul; as soon she realized someone was in the room the woman hided the syringe in her pocket and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello, you must be Maka-chan, right? I´m Medusa, the nurse, you can call me Medusa-sensei if you please. I was just injecting him his medicine, he may wake up today or tomorrow, but soon. I promise" She then walked up to Maka "How are you filling? They hit your head pretty hard didn't they?"

"I-I'm alright Medusa-sensei. Thank you for taking care of Soul" She said nervously.

"Maka your Papa came here to see you. MEDUSA-SENSEI! How are you beautiful?" Spirit said clinging into Medusa.

"Oh my, Maka-chan can you do something with your father" Medusa said uncomfortable.

"PAPA!" she pulled her dad off Medusa "I´m so sorry Medusa-sensei"

"It´s alright Maka-chan"

"You never change Spirit, do you?" Said Stein stepping into the room.

Stein and Medusa´s gaze found each other and Maka could feel the electricity between the two as her dad was lying on the floor.

"Hello, Stein"

"Medusa-sensei" he said giving her a nod.

"Well, If you excuse me I got to see the results of the test of other patient" Medusa said.

"Thanks Medusa-sensei" Maka said gratefully.

"We were just checking on you and Soul, Maka. Now that everything is alright we´ve got to go, Shinigami-sama needs to have a word with us"

Maka was left alone with Soul once again and sat beside his bed. She took his hand on hers and said weakly:

"Soul, hurry up and wake up. Please, please, don´t hate me"

* * *

Now that Medusa was alone she went into her laboratory and took out the empty syringe from her lab coat. Now it´s contents resided in Soul's blood. Her sweet face suddenly transformed into a terrifying one as an evil laugh escape her snake like lips.

"Perfect, now I got a white little guinea pig to use as an experiment. With some developments the new drug called "_**Black blood**_" will take over the market, it´s effect will drive the people crazy and madness will take over the blood" Her evil smile changed to an annoyed face "I think that pigtail girl can and will interfere with my plans. I have to get rid of her"

* * *

**A/N: ** _Wow! Medusa is the bad one! (faking surprise) I knew you were expecting her! What's Soul Eater without a mean, evil, ugly and bitchy witch that everyone wants to kill? :p Well technically she's a woman of science her but has the attitude of a witch*Ahem* where was I? Oh right! __**R&R**_


	7. You can t say goodbye, we just met

**A/N:** _Well, ok. The stupid me always forget to do the disclaimer. Thanks for all the reviwers and I´m so freakingshly (made up word) happy that people actually like my story! Thank you very much. Especial thanks,once again, to my friend Unununtrio!_

**DISCLAIMER !: (finally -_-) **_Soul Eater doesn´t belong to me! It´s characters neither! If it did Soul Eater wouldn't be as awesome as it is!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: You can´t say goodbye, we just met.**

The gang sat in the cafeteria, all of them, except fro Maka and Soul obviously. They all got a worried look on their faces. They were all worried about their friends.

"So… how´s Soul doing?"Black*Star said taking a sip of his milkshake.

"He's still the same, the doctors are expecting him to wake up anytime soon" Kid said looking absent minded at his coffee.

"And what about Maka?" Said Patti looking up from her coloring book.

"She hasn´t left Soul side" Tsubaki said looking through the window.

"God, they just have known each other for like 2 or 3 days and he save her from a stab and defend her from Kishin! Kishin! And she doesn´t leave his side" Liz said.

"I don´t really know why either, they seem to have some sort of connection or attraction or whatever you want to call it" Kid said.

"Oh c'mon guys you know they got a crush on each other! It's obvious!" Patti said.

"Well yeah but, that fast?" Liz said

"You've never heard of love at first sight?" Tsubaki said in a girly way.

"Oh c´mon Maka is as plain as a board! There´s no way Soul could fall for her!" Black*Star said.

"BLACK*STAR" Tsubaki, Liz and Kid yelled angrily at him and Patti just laughed uncontrollably.

"You know it´s true!" Black*Star said crossing his arms.

"That doesn´t matter, they have chemistry" Liz stated "We all have seen it, even the Kishin guys think she´s his girlfriend"

"And that may be a problem" Kid said looking back at his coffee.

* * *

Maka, as her friends stated, was still beside Soul, looking at him as his body went up and down with his breath. The "bip, bip" of the machine started to get on her nerves. She decided to have some fresh air. She went out of the room and out of the hospital.

She sat on a bench in the park across the hospital. She was just there, looking at the sky, thinking; when someone sat beside her. She turned around to see her dad.

"Papa" she muttered.

He looked at her with a comforting smile.

"Everything is going to be ok, papa is here for you" he said as he hug her.

"Long time no see, papa" she said smiling sadly at the hug.

"Long time no see, Maka"

This moment was one of the few that Spirit was the calm and cool dad Maka remembered instead of the foolish womanizer he was most of the time. She and her father had few moments to share, because she was moving all the time her father had to do many trips to be with her for a few days. They didn´t do much, he always flirted with women and she always gave him the infamous Maka-chop, but still, those were happy moments. They stayed silent for a moment until Spirit spoke again.

"How's your mother? The last time I visited you two, we didn´t talk at all"

"Figures" Maka said rolling her eyes, knowing her father and mother they would be too busy minding their own business. He thinking of women and she thinking of a way to find herself. "The last time I heard about her, about a month or so, she was in India. Something about a guru or such"

"Mhm… how are _you_?"

"I don't really know, papa. Angry, sad, worried and such" She said returning to her worried face.

"Why are you angry? Are you angry at the guy?"

"I'm not angry at Soul, I'm angry at myself. I was there, I could've done something! Now his in the hospital with a wound that surely will leave a gigantic scar" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Shss, don´t cry. C'mon let´s go back" he said as he stood up after hugging his daughter.

* * *

Her dad stayed at the cafeteria drooling over a cute nurse. Yep, he was himself again. Maka opened the door to Soul´s room and she founded him sitting on the bed looking out the window. Her eyes, once again, filled with tears but this time of joy.

"SOUL!" She said throwing her arms around her.

"M-Maka?" he said a bit confused "W-what happened"

"You don´t remember?" She said letting go of him, dumbfounded.

He saw her then, he saw her head covered in bandages and realization struck down his face. "Shit" He pulled her by her arm and pulled her into a suffocating hug "I'm so sorry Maka, I couldn't protect you"

"W-what are you talking about?" She hugged him back as hard as she could "It´s all my fault! I´m so sorry Soul! You're in the hospital and i-it´s all my fault!" The tears flowed down her face as she sobbed and tried hard for her voice not to crack.

"Ouch" escaped from his lips.

"Sorry" Maka said softening her grip remembering his wound.

"Wha-" He said and he unbuttoned his shirt to look at the incredibly big wound he had in his chest. The wound did a straight line from left shoulder to his right hip.

"I-I'm so sorry Soul. Please…" He looked at her and felt his heart throb; she looked in such an emotional pain. "Don't hate me" She said throwing her hands to her face to cover the countless tears that sliding down her face.

"Hate you?" He stood and grabbed her hands away from her face. "Why?" He scowled at her.

"If it wasn't by me, you would've never get this wound and end up in hospital" She cried harder.

"I received the wound by my own accord! What would've happened to you if I didn't got there in time? You could have ended up even worst than me! You could've been dead if I didn't arrive in time!"

"I-I thought you-" She couldn't end the sentence, she just couldn't.

She closed her eyes and shook her head fiercely as if denying it.

"Look at me" he said.

"No…" She just closed the harder.

"Maka, _look at me" _he said grabbing her chin with one hand and kept the other taking hers. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Soul smiling at her. _Smiling for god´s sake. _"See? I'm here, I'm ok, I'm alive. You thought this small wound would end up with someone as cool as me? Tsk, _please._"

"Still! I would understand if you hate me, if you never want to see my face ever again, if you want me to move out, if-"

"Maka! I-" he said as he looked at her with soft eyes, he gulped and said "I-I could never hate you. I don´t want you away from me"

"WHY?" she started to yell "A-all I have been is a bother! I made you d-discuss with the so dangerous Kishin; I made you go look for a damn h-helmet; I made you make room in your apartment for me, a freaking stranger; AND YOU ARE IN THE GOD DAMNED HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF ME!"

She cried harder and harder looking at the floor and Soul just looked at her helplessly.

She turned around to face the door.

"I-it´s better if I-I just l-leave" She said as she started to walk toward it, forgetting Soul still had his hand in hers. "Bye-bye Soul" She said giving him one last look with the most fake and weak smile he had ever saw. He pulled her once again into a hug, almost needing.

"Stupid. You can´t say goodbye, we just met" He said smiling at her.

He cupped her face with one hand and cleaned the tears away from her face with the other. He looked at her intensely. He didn't want her to let her go, he didn't want her to feel that way because of his wound. He didn't protect her just because she was a girl, a friend of his friends, or his roommate. He wanted to protect her because she was herself; she was Maka Albarn.

And he did it. The most unexpected thing people who met just a few days ago did, unless they were drunk or had those intentions from the beginning. He lowered his face to be as the same height as hers and brought her even more near to him, if that was even possible.

And kissed her hard on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** _AHA! YAY! Soul's awake. And what a thing to do just after he woke up X/ v /X. Well, I think everyone knows by now, but I loooove fluffiness. And for those who want something else, just give me time. In future chapters I would not just focus in this two but also in the Black blood and bad guys. What's a good story without mean people? Remember __**R&R!**_


	8. Interrupted

**A/N:** _Hello people! Got some news. I started to go to torture again. *AHEM* I meant class. So, like I said before the releases will be slower but I will try to make them worth it. This is not the best chapter but I couldn't just let it die, it will be important in the future. Thanks agian to my friend Unununtrio for being my beta reader even if we're both trapped in class together. Thanks to all my reviewers too! :*_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Soul Eater nor it's characters. Just this story. I wish I had some posters too, like one of Maka and Soul. Yeah... It would be great._

_Here's chapter 7!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Interrupted**

Maka stood there in shock. Soul was kissing her. HE WAS KISSING HER! A million emotions struck Maka. She was confused; sad because he refused to let her go, happy by the same reason, shocked, thrilled, etc. Soon all those feelings and thoughts disappeared as she started to respond to the kiss and letting her mind go blank.

And it was Soul´s turn to be shocked. She was kissing back. Soul couldn´t help but smirk at the kiss. God it was great, he could do this all day but.

"Hey Maka, Blair is here to se- HOLY SHIT!" Black*Star almost fell down from the shock " WHAT THE FUCK?! WH-"

"Black*Star what are you looking – HAHAHAHA YOU OWN ME TEN BUCKS SPIKY HAIR!" Patti said as she looked in the direction Black*Star was looking at.

Obviously Maka and Soul broke apart as if the other was in flames or at least they felt that way, Maka´s face grew hot as she went from pale to red in 5 milliseconds. They couldn't see each other at the eye, it was too embarrassing. They were kissing in a hospital room, Soul's shirt was still open from when he saw his wound, and Black*Star and Patti caught them. Black*Star and Patti, for god's sake! Why couldn't it be Tsubaki or kid?!

Black*Star took out his wallet and gave Patti the money she asked for as a purple haired woman with a revealing outfit entered the room with a somewhat confused face.

"Nya? What happened?"

_Oh god no, Blair is back with the annoying "nya" I thought I got rid of it in NY. _Maka thought and then she remembered her actual situation. _God, if you can hear me please tell me this is a dream and Black*Star and Patti didn't just see me kissing Soul. _

"Soul and Maka were kissing! Ha! Thanks for the ten bucks Black*Star" Patti sang and shook the 10 dollars on Black*Star's face with a triumphant smile.

"Oh please! Soul I thought you were going for a Blair type of girl!" Black*Star said.

"Oh! You´re Soul-kun? Nyaaaaa!" Blair said as she hugged Soul and his face landed on her chest."You're so cute, nya! Thanks for taking care of my little Maka when I was gone! Tsubaki told me all about you being Maka's knight in shinning armor!"

"B-Blair! He's injured be careful!" Maka said.

"My, my Maka-chan; I know you want him all for yourself but Blair needs some love too"

"Wait! SOUL'S AWAKE!" Black*Star said he was so shocked from the scene he just witnessed, he ran back to the door and shouted "HEY GUYS, SOUL'S AWAKE!"

"Black*Star-san you mustn't shout in a hospital" Medusa hissed as she and the rest of the gang entered the room.

"Soul-kun!" Tsubaki said as her eyes began to water.

" Feels good coming back, right?" Liz said as she gave him a pat on his back.

"Soul for god's sake; I know you're awake and it makes me happy, truly ; but, for the love of god, arrange your shirt! You couldn't be any more asymmetrical than that!" Kid pleaded as he covered his eyes not to see the abomination of asymmetry in front of him.

"Ah, uhm, ok" Soul said returning to reality.

"Still a little dizzy for being asleep all this time?" Liz said.

"Erm, yeah… kind of" Soul said looking at the floor.

"Yeah right, his still dizzy because of the kiss Maka gave him" Patti said, as always intruding in their conversation, always speaking the truth.

"WHAT?"

Everyone turned around in confusion. It wasn´t kid who yelled, neither did Medusa, neither did Tsubaki and Liz didn´t yell at all; she was kind of expecting it from the beginning. Spirit was standing at the door with a shocked expression.

_Fuck; God I know you didn't hear my last prayer but please, please, if it's possible, make me disappear. _Maka thought.

Spirit started sobbing pathetically, his knees on the floor "My dear Maka…*sob* She.. she´s a grown woman now…*sob*… Soon I will have to give her 'the talk' and…."

"MAKA-CHOP! MAKA-CHOP! MAKA-CHOP!" yelled Maka giving her father multiple Maka-chops sticking him to the ground.

"Oh, my! Nya! Maka-chan is he your father?" Blair said getting near Spirit´s corpse. The corpse suddenly came back to life as he stared at Blair´s figure. He stood up and then kneeling in one knee taking Blair´s hand in his.

"My dear angel" He said smiling at her "Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven? "

"Nya, Maka! I like your dad!" Blair said giggling at the man's actions.

"Hey Maka, tell us about that kiss" Liz said giving Maka a grin.

_Great, we´re just back in the topic. _Maka thought.

"I just entered the room and BAM! Those two were getting all cozy!" Black*Star said.

"Wait, you own me ten bucks then!" Liz said extending her hand at Black*Star to receive the money.

"Uh-uh! I already gave the ten bucks to your sister!" Black*Star said crossing his arms.

"So? Is ten each!"

"No, it´s ten for both of you"

"No, it´s ten for each. We made a bet; we won, you loosed"

"Ok but is still 10 for both of you"

"Oh no; you greedy little bastard. We bet that they will kiss in less than a week, they kissed today! We have ten dollars each"

"Shit" Black*Star took his wallet once again and gave the older twin other 10 bucks. "Soul, couldn´t you wait a little more?"

"Wait, you guys made a bet?" Soul said. Maka in the other hand, was speechless.

"Oh c´mon! You thought we didn´t notice? You were all googly eyes over each other! Even Tsubaki noticed!" Liz said pointing at Tsubaki.

"Hey!" Tsubaki and Soul said offended by different reasons.

"Well, yeah, it was kind of obvious guys. Even Kishin thought you were a couple"

Maka and Soul looked at each other like kind of saying "oops".

"We… we aren't a couple" Soul said and then thought _Yet._

"But you guys kissed!" Patti said

"You can kiss somebody without any deep meaning to it" Blair said.

Maka and Soul tensed at the comment.

Maka's eyes widened. _That´s right… Even if we kissed it doesn´t mean anything; _she thought. Soul thought the same _so what? She kissed me back, it doesn´t mean anything, it´s just like if two strangers kissed at a party._

"Wow, you can feel the tension in this room; you can almost touch it" Patti broke the silence making movements like she was trying to grab something floating in the air.

"Shut up Patti, it didn't mean anything" Soul said as his eyes fell to the floor and then up to meet Maka's "Right?"

"Y-yeah… It didn´t mean anything" Maka said as she turned around. She didn't know what was worst: the fact that he said it didn't meant anything or the fact that she didn't deny it. She felt as something hard fell into her stomach, she just was as confused as depressed.

"Glad you're awake, Soul. I think my duty here is done. I'm going back to the apartment, it's still a mess and I think it might be even worst after the police searched for evidence" She smiled sadly at everyone "Bye- bye guys" and then she was gone.

"Man, I thought she would look happier after you woke up" Black*Star said.

"Yeah, I thought so too and that she would stay with him a little more" Tsubaki agreed

"Well she must be tired, she never left Soul's side, she didn't even went home" Kid said

"What?" Soul said looking at his friends confused.

"Didn't she tell you? She never went home, she spent the night here and when she heard that you didn´t have family she was even more determinate to take care of you. Even if she was just let out because of her injuries" Liz said.

_Fuck, I really have done it now._ Soul thought as he mentally face-palmed himself.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I know it isn´t that great but please have mercy and patience.! Remember __**R&R!**_


	9. Medusa's little project

**A/N: **_hello people! I'm alive. No, seriously, school is killing me. I know I took some time to update but I get tired too and maybe I'm garfield's human form: I love lasagna, kick my blonde brother all the time, sleep all day and I'm as lazy as any human could possibly be. I got some free days because the political situation in my country, so it means faster reviews (I'm not happy because the freaky political situation I´m happy because I think my finals are suspended). Well... I better stop writing about me and start writing about soul eater...so...yeah... here's your update! Oh I almost forgot! Special thanks to all my reviewers and to my br Unununtrio!_

**DISCLAIMER!: **I do not own soul eater *sobs dramatically* It's own by Atsushi Ohkubo who I like to call At-chan hehehe.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Medusa's little project.**

The gang was exiting the hospital, after Maka left the doctors began to speak with Soul about his condition, apparently he needed to stay in the Hospital tomorrow too and then he would be released. He could play the piano for the competition, the doctors told him it would hurt a bit but since it was nothing like playing a football game or running up a hill, there would be nothing to worry about. They told him not overwork himself and blah, blah, blah. The typical; the insurance paid for all, the destroyed apartment and furniture and his hospital expenses. The gang left leaving Soul alone with the doctors and Blair stayed with Spirit for a bit. They were all in silence, something about the conversation before Maka left felt awfully wrong. They knew what it was but it was Maka's and Soul's business, something just snapped and they couldn't meddle any longer.

"Maybe it was our fault" Tsubaki said.

"If _some people_ wouldn't push them" Kid said looking at the twins and the blue haired guy "Maybe they wouldn't have to experience the awkwardness of the moment"

"Hey! We didn't push them! Black*Star was the one who interrupted their romantic moment!" Liz said crossing her arms.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How was I supposed to know that Soul was awake and kissing Maka?" Black*Star said.

"Aren´t you always talking about how your godly powers make you know about everything?!"

"…"

"That's what I thought" said Liz fuming.

"Stop blaming Black*Star, I know how scandalous he can be, but you made a bet too! And you were cooing them in the café the other night!" Tsubaki said defending Black*Star.

"Don´t talk to her like that Tsubaki" Kid said looking at her "Well, it really wasn't our fault, maybe things were going too fast with them"

"Yeah… just some days ago they were strangers, I really don't understand how things got like this" Liz said looking at the floor.

Everyone looked gloomy so Patti exclaimed:

"Hey-hey-hey! Everyone is soooooo gloomy! We've got to support them! We must cheer them up!" she started jumping "OH! I know! Let's buy them giraffes! One with a ribbon for Maka and one with a jacket for Soul!"

Everyone chuckled at Patti. Liz hugged her and sighed.

"Yeah, Patti. We should buy them giraffes"

"I WANT ONE TOO!" Patti said.

* * *

"M-mother, we came j-just l-like you requested" Said Crona as she and Ragnarok entered their mother's laboratory.

"Yo, Medusa! Why the hell did you call us? I was resting you old hag" Ragnarok said annoyed.

"Shut up you ungrateful kid" Medusa hissed "I have a request"

"Yeah right, your "_requests"_ are the same as orders" Ragnarok spat.

"I don't care, just do as I say" She send him a deathly glare "You know what happens if you don´t right?" She said standing from her chair and pushing Crona to the floor. Crona fell with a loud thud as Ragnarok nod. "You and Crona are my _dear_ children but as soon as you become **trouble**, I will have to make you…disappear" Then she pulled Crona from the floor pulling her by her hair "Understood?"

"Y-yes" Crona muttered and Medusa gave her one last glare before dropping her to the floor and going back to her seat. Ragnarok came near his sister. Maybe Ragnarok and Crona weren't the best friends but they were twins, if something bad happened to one the other would feel it, or so they say.

"What´s the job about?" Ragnarok said keeping the distance.

"Oh, you´ve already done part of it"

"What are you talking about? We didn´t inject him anything, he wasn't in the apartment until that bitch came out of nowhere and when we were just about to get rid of her he appears and receive the hit meant for her. We failed! What seems odd is that you haven't punish us…_yet_"

"But you sent him to the hospital, to **my** hospital. He was unconscious and alone, I gave him the black blood and he didn't notice. It's just time for the drug to take effect, soon he will have crazy and dark hallucinations, the drug will take control over his body, he may sometimes not recognize the people he loves from the one that he wants to hurt, if we keep applying him the drug soon he will lose all sanity and succumb to madness" Medusa said as she chuckled darkly.

"I-I still don't understand w-why are we doing this" Crona said " I-I mean, why do we did and will do all those things that can harm people?"

Medusa just slapped her.

"Stupid girl, we are doing this as a scientific research. We are going to prove that everyone has a mad side and we are going to pull it out to the light. Everyone will be my object for experimentation just like Eater and you two"

Crona trembled and Ragnarok just stared at the floor hurt. Even if they were her kids, she just sees them as tools for research.

"You're an evil witch" Ragnarok muttered angry.

"I am, don´t forget what witches can do to people." She glared with a dark smile crossing her face. It seemed like she didn´t have a soul, and if she had it, surely it would be as dark as night. "I want you to keep an eye on Eater, I want to know about how the drug will take effect. He's an adult maybe things will be different from you two; you were little when it came to your body and the drug was imperfect at the time. You can go now"

Ragnarok helped Crona up and grabbed her hand as they were leaving the room.

"Ah" Medusa said stopping them in their tracks "If _Maka-chan_ bugs in don't think twice to eliminate her"

"Alright" And with that they left the room.

* * *

Moments later that same day Medusa was going back from lunch to check in some patients before her turn was over.

_Maybe I can go on and check how my little guinea pig is doing. _Medusa was smiled evilly as her facebecame somehow alike to one of a snake. She was imagining how the drug would affect him and horrible images of how the madness would consume Soul crossed her mind. For her, this whole situation was amusing. She kept day dreaming about her "magnificent" world filled with madness until she bumped into someone, her face make a drastically change and turned from a terrifying snake-like smirk to a sweet innocent smile. She looked up and found no one else than Dr Franken Stein.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Dr. Stein" She said sweetly but shortened the distance between them "I didn't see were was I going"

"Hn… be careful next time" Dr. Stein said nonchalantly not even looking down to Medusa's face even if they were inches apart. "How's soul doing? Nothing abnormal?"

Medusa narrowed her eyes and grimaced on the crook of his neck.

"Nothing… Why are you asking?"

"Curiosity, I guess"

"Doctor… you smell like cigarettes did you smoked in the hospital"

"…"

"My, my, you know the rules don't you? Smoking inside the hospital grounds is forbidden"

" It's non of your business Medusa-sensei"

"You know you can call me Medusa, right _Stein_?"

"Medusa, I've got to go"

"Well, is that so?" she came dangerously close to his face. Then, after not seeing any interesting reaction, she step back and continued her way and he just stood there. "Ah" she said before entering Soul's room "The rules are made to be followed, if there wasn't any rules the world would become mad" She said entering the room. **_And _****that ****_would be just perfect_** She thought.

"Seriously, that woman will be an end to me. One of these days I won't hold back" Stein muttered to himself and then proceeded to light another cigarette. The man covered in bruised arrived to the cafeteria were a drooling redhead stared at a busty purple haired woman sitting on his table. The woman purred every word that came out of her mouth like she was a cat or something. Stein just sighed and sat down near his friend.

"Spirit-sempai" Stein said but Spirit didn't hear him he was too busy drooling at the sexy woman whose attire showed a ridiculous amount of cleavage. "Forget it"

* * *

"Oh, Soul-kun, you're awake" Medusa said sweetly.

"Ugh, yeah"

"What's the matter darling?" Medusa asked faking worry but she was excited to see if the drug started to make effect.

"Nothing"

"C'mon kid, you can tell me anything. I won't tell, it will be strictly confidential."

"Well, I- Forget it, it doesn't matter"

"Soul-kun, you need to tell me. It may be something about your health"

" Alright, I… I have got some nightmares. They are almost the same every time"

"Oh, really?" Medusa said maintaining her façade even thought she was joyously happy. "What are they about"

"It's always about me in a room. It's dark, it's lighted by a few candles with blue fire, all the decorations are red and black, it has a big black piano and all the decoration is gothic. There's some dark jazz music playing from a old record-player and there's always someone small wearing a suit snapping his fingers with the rhythm. He's a…"

"A what?"

"An Imp"

-to be continued-

* * *

**A/N:**_ Yellow my dear folks! Yeah guys the Imp is going to be here as my "special guest". I fought a lot with myself arguing if he would appear and how. I came to the conclusion that he's very important he is part of Soul and part of the Black Blood either Soul likes it or not. Remember __**R&R!**_


	10. Sweet and Bad dreams

**A.N:** _Yeah people! I'm back and alive. Look, sorry for the late update but my life is kind of complicated. The political situation in my country doesn't help... Anyway, my country isn't the only one suffering so I mustn't worry just for myself. I pray for all those countries in troubles and for people's happiness. :). Anyway here's a longer chapter than the ones I have written so far. I would really like for you to review my story. Please, please, please. Even an "Ok" makes me happy. Please? For me? :3 This chapter may have a few grammatical flaws because my Beta reader is as tired as me. We have the same homework and we're both in this politically messed up country. I don't blame her._

**DISCLAIMER: **_ I do not own Soul Eater nor it's characters! Just this story! At-chan, would you make me the owner of Soul Eater? Please? No? Ok..._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sweet and Bad dreams**

" Oh, is that so?" Medusa asked curiously.

"Yeah, he has this annoying voice and he seems to sang every word that comes out of his mouth. He talks like he knows me since I was born, like he knows me and tell me things he thinks I would like to do. But it's just all bullshit. I think I'm going crazy" Soul said.

" Well, Soul-kun, don't worry. They're just nightmares, nothing more"

" I know but… they seemed so real"

"Just forget about it, dear. How are your injuries?"

"The doctors said they were healing surprisingly fast"

"Perfect. Let me see" She took the doctor's note pad clinging from his bed and read it. Like the doctors were only focused on his wounds none of them had realized the abnormal changes in his blood cells. As expected the black blood was taking effect. The imp may be the representation of his mad side and his wounds were almost completely healed. Of course the cut in his chest would leave a scar, but the effects of the black blood had started. As one of the side effects, the black blood allowed the wounds of the user heel faster, sometimes they wouldn't even sense the pain of an open wound, and they would become stronger, faster, and more agile. It was all going according to the plan. "Well Soul-kun, with this you ca get discharged tomorrow, I will just go and start the papers for you to get out. Want me to tell your friends?"

"Well… Could you call Kid? I need a ride home and if I want to get home alive I need to forget about the existence of Black*Star's driving license"

"Sure. I would call him, you go to sleep a bit more"

"Thanks. Oh, and please tell him not to tell Maka I'm discharged tomorrow"

"Ok" and with that Medusa excited the room.

It was not long after Soul was back to sleep.

* * *

**-In Soul's head-**

Soul was standing in the room he had described to Medusa, the old record-player sounded in the distance as some crappy jazz music filled the room. _Tch- that's not even good jazz. It sounds like the crappy music they play in an elevator. _Soul realized he was wearing pin-striped black suit with a red dress shirt, black tie, and matching black shoes. _When the hell did I changed clothes?_ He thought.

"He he he he" Someone laughed as it entered the room.

"Imp, is that you little bastard?"

"My, my soul. How can you confuse and ogre with an imp? They're two different creatures" said the ogre as he entered the room dancing and snapping his fingers to the rhythm of the horrible music. He was dressed all black, with a black jacket with gold buttons, black shoes, black pants, black tie and white shirt. His eyes seemed to have a pair of glasses as black lines covered the outline of his eyes. He had abnormally big hands and nose, his arms were too large for his little figure; so large his hands reached the floor. He had horns and little yellow pupils.

"I don´t care" Soul spat _This guy pisses me off._

"Soul, would you mind playing the piano for us?"

"I'm not going to play the fucking piano, imp"

"My, Soul, you don't have to be like that. I believe I already told you I was an ogre. I know you would _kill_ to play the piano here"

"Shut the fuck up" _What does this bastard want? He said the word _kill _with such a pleasure it give me creeps. Uncool "_Where the fuck are we, anyways? This room looks like a gothic version of an old age room"

"_This _is the Black Room" the little ogre said extending his long arms and spinning around the room.

"What an original name. Was the black and red room already used?" Soul mused sarcastically."And you- . . Fuck. Are .You?" Soul said each word slowly for the little ogre to understand he was serious.

The little ogre grimaced. "Soul- Soul-" He said in his singing tone of voice "We already go through this many times. I'm a little ogre"

"Not what, you idiot. _Who?"_

"Me?" He said as his big and scary smile reappeared in his red face "I'm you"

And with that the little ogre transformed. Soul's eyes widened as he gave a step back. In front of him was none other than himself only that this new Soul was al black and white, as if he just went out from an old movie.

"Wha- How-?" Soul was confused beyond explanation. "But how could you be me? I mean, I'm me!"

"Well, duh captain obvious" The black and white Soul answered with the same voice as Soul. He was far more relaxed that the colorful Soul. "I'm part of you"

"Part of me?"

"I'm your **madness**" He said approaching Soul. The uncolored Soul raised his arm and his hand penetrated Soul's chest. Soul just stood there wide eyed as his clone pulled out a ball of light. It was small and blue but it had small black dots covering part of it. Soul looked at the mad clone's eyes and felt fear grow in his chest."And I'm going to consume your soul"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Soul shouted as he woke up sweaty on his hospital bed.

He looked around the hospital room breathing heavily. When he realized he wasn't in the Black Room anymore he lied down again covering his face with his hands. He was sweating and was scared as hell. He was save from the imp or little ogre or whatever. He couldn´t harm him… right?

"Fuck… I'm seriously loosing my mind" He whispered to no on in particular. He looked at the clock resting on his night table. It was only 8 o clock. He just slept 3 hours… He was tired but if he fell asleep he knew that the nightmares would return. And there's no way he could manage another as horrifying as the last.

* * *

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING- DONG, DING-D…._

Maka yanked the door open.

"THE HELL!?" She yelled angrily at the three girls standing in her doorway.

" Yo Maka!" Patti said

"Sup?" Liz said

"Hello, Maka-chan" greeted Tsubaki

"What the hell were you doing? Trying to make my doorbell explode?!" Maka said furiously.

"Sorry" The three muttered looking at the floor. "We didn't want to make you angry"

"Like hell you didn't!"

The other three just kept staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry Maka-chan"

"What are you apologizing for, Tsubaki? It was Patti and me who pissed her off with our bet"

"Here, Maka. You can even have the money of our bet" Patti said giving Maka 20 dollars.

Maka sighed.

"Look guys… I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you like that… It's just- It's just that this past days have been wrecking my nerves" Maka said as her eyes got glassy. "C'mon in, I already arranged the apartment" Maka said stepping aside for the girls to walk in. She then noticed the bags and pillows they were carrying. "What are you doing with those?"

"You seriously thought we would let you on your first night in your apartment _alone _after what happened? Are you stupid?" Liz said with a smirk on her face.

" YAY! SLEEP OVER!" Patti yelled bouncing in the sofa.

The tears finally came down from Maka's eyes "Thank you guys, you're the best"

"We'll always be here for you Maka-chan" Said Tsubaki giving her a bear hug.

Liz added herself to the hug as Patti did the same yelling "AWWWWW GROUP HUG!"

After they all got apart Liz grinned as she clapped her hands together.

"We're making a sleep over. You know what that means, right?"

"GOSSIP TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Patti sang happily.

"Exactly"

After they move the couch they set futons together to sleep all together. The sat there chatting and eating junk food, happily laughing all together. After a while Liz bluntly asked:

"Maka, seriously, I need to know. What's your deal with Soul"

Maka blushed furiously as Patti just laughed her ass off and Tsubaki tried hard to cover her giggle with a fake _cough-cough,_ Liz grinned widely.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about" Maka said taking a pillow to cover her red face.

"Bullshit Maka. We have eyes for god's sake! We're not blind!"

"O-ok… Well he is…"

"He is…" Liz said seeing Maka wasn't continuing. "C'mon Maka! Talk already!"

"ALRIGHT!" she snapped " He is a gentleman, he gave me a helmet even if he didn't want one, he defend me for those creeps, he even take a god damned stab for me!" Maka said this angrily. She was frustrated. "I just met him days ago! But he's cute, caring, funny, mean, stupid, an idiot, he plays the piano and he is participating in this competition so he's gotta be good! The competition is just the day after tomorrow! What if the wound would be even more serious? If he couldn't play the piano for the competition? If the wound would kill him? What would happened?"

"Maka, calm down. He's ok, he will play for the competition. The doctors said he would just get a scar"

"BECAUSE OF ME!" Maka yelled "Why doesn't anyone blame me? He didn't blame me either!"

"Because it wasn't your fault that some bastards came and destroyed the apartment and you came in!" Liz said

"Wait… what do you mean he doesn't blame you? Did you talk to Soul-kun about this Maka-chan? Tsubaki said.

Maka calmed down a bit realizing that she just let it slip.

"Well…"

"Well?" The other three girls asked at the same time.

"Well… When I came back from talking to my papa Soul was awake. I-I tackled him down because I was just too happy to see that he was awake. He didn't get a thing of what was going on but then he remembered what happened and asked _me _if I was ok. He had a fucking slash on his chest and he was apologizing to _me _because he couldn´t protect _me"_

"_AWWWWW" _The girls squeaked "And then?!"

" Th-then I lost it. I was so angry with myself that I just couldn't understand. Why didn't he want me away? Why would he still want anything to do with me? I said goodbye. If he wasn't going to go away from me_ I_ would go away from _him_." She stopped for a moment hugging her pillow tightly "A-and then he told me something like ´You can't go away, we just met´ "

"That's sooooooo cheesy! What happened next?" Liz said excitedly.

"H-he… he kissed me" Maka stuttered. "And… I kissed him back"

"Yeah, I saw _that"_ Patti said slyly.

"Damn, I missed it!" Liz cursed.

"But it didn't mean anything" Maka said sadly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The three yelled. Even Tsubaki, for Maka's surprise.

"You have a crush on him right?" Patti accused her.

"K-kind of… " Maka answered

"You damn right have one! It's obvious he likes you back!" Liz yelled.

"He doesn't…"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" Tsubaki yelled this time, and then realizing what she just did she added "S-sorry Maka-chan… but it's true"

"Tsubaki is damn right! Why would he do all that for a girl she just met if he didn't thought of her in that way"

"But maybe he has done it for some other girl…"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! WOULD HE RISK HIS LIFE FOR ANYONE?! SOUL ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Liz yelled.

" I have never seen him with a girlfriend or something of a sort" Tsubaki added.

Maka thought about it…

"Really?"

"Maka I never saw him fell for anyone. I even thought some times he was gay, but he fell for you. And _hard_" Liz said.

"Way to go Maka!" Patti laughed.

"D-do you really think so?"

"OF COURSE!" the three chorused.

After that it was all giggles and after sometime they all fell asleep. Maka having sweet dreams like she had never before. Well at least not after she left Death City for NY. She missed her friends. Even if Tsubaki had went to visit her a couple of times in NY and meeting Blair. And she met Soul this time. Definitely the life in Death City was way better than her own in NY.

* * *

**A.N:** _How am I doing? PLEASE REVIEW! please? pretty please? O w O_


	11. Tomorrow

**A/N: **_Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been doing research for this chapter and for the next. I finally ended all my test for this term! This chapter is going to have A LOT of mistakes because Unununtrio can't help me and I'm not going to push her to do it either so grammar Nazis don´t kill me._

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I don´t own Soul Eater nor it's characters. Not yet... one of this days BWAHAHAHAHA *cough**cough* Ahem- I was saying that I don't own Soul eater. Just this story._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tomorrow**

"Remember to visit me if anything goes wrong Soul-kun" Medusa said, the she hugged him and whispered in his ear "And remember to tell me if those nightmares keep on coming. They seem…_interesting"_

Soul just stepped back and nodded, and then he got on Kid's car.

"Bye-bye" Medusa waved until the car was out of sight. Slowly she put her hand down as her face transfigured to her true self, snake eyes and creepy smile. _See you soon my little experiment._

"Thanks for taking me home, Kid" Soul said. He was glad he was in Kid's car and not in the hospital bed, even if Kid spent like 2 hours adjusting the mirrors, checking the tires, etc. Soul needed to be as far as possible of the god dammed hospital.

"No problem, I've got to get Liz and Patty anyways" Kid answered.

"What are they doing at the apartment?"

"They made a slumber party with Tsubaki to cheer up Maka"

"…" Soul didn't know what to say. He knew he was the reason why Maka was down. He was grateful that thee girls where there to cheer her up. But he didn't know what to do to cheer her up. What could he do?

The rest of the trip was silent. Neither of them spoke. Kid was to busy driving according to the manual, just like an old lady, and Soul was diving in his thoughts. When Liz, Patti and Maka were talking in the entrance. When they noticed the black car with the skulls on the tires Liz started yelling.

"KID! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME TO GET US 3 HOURS AGO! I SWEAR-!"

"Elizabeth calm down and watch your language. It's not proper for a lady to talk that way" Kid said "I was arranging everything according to the driver's manual"

"THE FUCK? YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MOVE ONE OF THE HOUSE PAINTINGS TWO INCHES TO THE LEFT AND WONT TELL YOU WICH ONE IS IT!"

Kid went pale "You- You wouldn´t dare"

"I´m not fucking kidding you asymmetric bastard! I can turn the house upside down! I will paint half black and half white for it to match your hair!"

"PATTI! PLEASE! STOP YOUR SISTER!" Kid was resting himself on the floor hugging his knees, sobbing and pleading for dear life.

"Sorry Kid, can't stop sis" Patti said innocently.

"Women are evil, women are evil…" Kid repeated as a sort of mantra.

"Kid get us home now or I swear I will do worst things, like getting off jut one eyebrow, getting all your suits white asymmetrical dots and cut them all one sleeve" Liz hissed

Kid rushed to the car being as traumatized by his imagination as possible.

"Stupid OCD freak" Liz muttered, she the looked at Maka and hugged her "Bye-bye Maka, see you later. Call me if you need anything" then she sat beside Kid in the car.

"CIAO MAKA! Next time I will bring you a giraffe" Patti said giving Maka an exaggerated hug.

Maka chuckled and hugged her back "No need, Patti" and with that Patti sat on the back part of the car.

"What? No love for the cool guy, girls?" Joked Soul.

"Glad you're ok Soul, but that isn't our work!" Liz yelled winking at Maka and then the car started and disappeared in the distance.

Neither of them moved, neither of them spoke, neither of them breathed. Too afraid to look at each other, too afraid to say something wrong or stupid, too afraid to sigh. They were alone again, last time they were alone they were kissing each other in a hospital room without an explanation. The silence was killing him, he was going mad he didn't know what to do.

" Good to see you're home" she said. His head snapped in her direction but she was still looking at the floor. Somehow Soul recovered all his "cool guy" attitude and forgot about any kind of fear.

"Missed me?" He said with a sly grin. Maka turned red, a frown appeared on her face and a book on her hand. Soul's grin disappeared and a scowl replaced it.

"Oh fuck…" he muttered just before the "**MAKA-CHOP!**"

"Of coursed I missed you, you idiot!"

"Hey! I just got discharged from a hospital!"

Maka lowered the book and a worried look came across her face.

"By the way… how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry" He said giving a small smile "I'm home"

Maka closed the distance between them and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome home, Soul" she said smiling.

* * *

"Sempai"

No response.

"Sempai"

No response.

"SEMPAI WAKE UP, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Yelled a annoyed Stein to a passed out Spirit laying on the floor of a harem. And still no response. Stein rolled his eyes and thought about other ways of waking him up until… "Oh god, Blair-san! What are you doing completely topless?" he said with a surprised voice.

As if by magic Spirit woke up alert, looking everywhere searching for a topless Blair but just finding an empty room except for him and Stein. Disappointed he looked at Stein and asked "Where's Blair-chan? Just a moment ago we were drinking and laughing together"

"Blair-san is a host in this harem. I assume you two drank until you passed out and she went home after work leaving you here for me to find you"

"Aw, Blair-chan why didn't you get me home with you?" Spirit wondered.

"Snap out of it sempai, forget about the woman"

"Shut up Stein, you lucky bastard"

"Lucky bastard?"

"Oh don't play innocent, you got Medusa-sensei melting for you"

"Idiot she doesn't like me. It's more a kind of lust"

"THAT'S EVEN BETTER YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" Spirit sobbed.

"Whatever, I didn't come to speak to you about women. It's about that kid; Soul"

" The little brat that got hurt? What with him?"

"Yeah- the guy living with Maka-chan; well he-"

"HE'S WHAT?!" Spirit yelled.

" Living with your daughter, moving on-"

"MAKA DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THAT! I ASUMED THEY WERE FRIENDS! MY MAKA IS GROWING SO FAST! MY DEAR DAUGHTER! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BRAT!"

"Sempai calm down, Soul's a good kid he already prove that"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! A BOY AND MY MAKA ARE LIVING TOGETHER! I'M GONNA CALL HER!"

And he did

* * *

Maka was helping Soul with his bags upstairs as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Maka picked up.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA" the other side of the line yelled.

"Papa?"

"TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE MY DEAR MAKA!"

"What?" Maka was losing her temper.

"THAT YOU'RE LIVING WITH THAT GOD DAMMED BRAT!"

"Whose brat?"

"THAT EVANS KID! SOUL! THE CRIPPLE"

Ok. Now she's lost it.

"FIRST OF ALL HE ISN'T A BRAT! NEITHER A CRIPPLE! CRIPPLE IS AN OFFENSIVE WORD! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY PHYSICAL DISABILITY! YOU CANT GO SAYING CRIPPLE TO ANYONE WHO STAYS IN THE HOSPITAL! I EVER HEAR THAT WORD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN AND I'M GOING TO TELL BLAIR TO BE AS FAR AS YOU AS POSSIBLE"

"M-Maka"

"I can live with anyone I please if they don't have a problem with that"

"But Maka, why didn't you came to live with papa?"

"Because you will never be there, you will be with hosts and you only have one room. And if you get 'lucky' I don't want to be there to listen to it. Your department is almost the size of a box"

"But-"

"No buts" and with that she hang up"

Soul just stood there speechless.

* * *

"But…" Spirit said to the ended call.

"Sempai that isn't the matter now. This is serious"

"How so?"

" It's a life or death matter, sempai"

Spirit expression became as serious as Stein's "What is it?"

"You know about me and Medusa taking care of Soul's condition, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, his wound wasn't the biggest issue"

Spirit looked puzzled at Stein, offering him to continue"

"There are alterations in his blood cells. But it is the strangest thing I've ever seen in all my years of medical research. Like other blood diseases this, what I may call, retrovirus consumes the cells that it affects. But it doesn't kill them, in fact, it reinforces them. The white cells have never been stronger. His immune system is admirable. But that's strange, even if his immune system has become stronger the virus still affects the body. I'm afraid, Soul's immune system doesn't recognize the retrovirus as a virus. It doesn't repel it, it doesn't try to eliminate it. It goes against all logic"

"But what? It's good right? The whatever-virus it's good for him"

"It isn't. Somehow it also affects his brain cells. To explain it in a way you can understand, the most affected part is the nerves of the frontal lobe. The frontal lobe involve the ability to recognize future consequences resulting from current actions, to choose between good and bad actions (or better and best), override and suppress socially unacceptable responses, and determine similarities and differences between things or events. It also plays an important part in retaining longer term memories which are not task-based. These are often memories associated with emotions derived from input from the brain's limbic system. The frontal lobe modifies those emotions to generally fit socially acceptable norms. This retrovirus damages it. He may not remember people, he will not know what is right and what is wrong, he can go mad. And it affects not only the frontal, but also the parietal, the occipital and temporal lobes. He may see things that aren't there, he may not feel pain even if he has a deadly wound, his sanity will be gone. Strangely this retrovirus is added to a substance that makes cells grow faster, making wounds and bruises heal faster"

"…" Spirit stared at the floor wide eyed. Too much information for a man who passed out drinking with a busty woman the day before and woke up with a hangover "Those effects seem like it is a combination between weed, LSD and steroids"

"It's a virus that acts as a drug" Exclaimed Stein with disbelieve, realizing what that meant.

"But Medusa didn't see any of this? She's a scientist too, she must have realized the strange thing going on in that brat's blood"

"The thing is that when I asked her if she had seen anything abnormal she told me that she didn't know anything. She's hiding something"

And with that Stein and Spirit just stared at each others eyes.

* * *

"So… it was your father, huh?" Soul asked now in his apartment.

"You may call him idiot too" Maka answered. She was sitting in the couch reading a magazine .

"What kind of relation you have with your old man? I mean, are you close or…"

"We were… now I don't even know"

"So you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks Soul, but not right now"

Soul nodded, he was not going to ask if she didn't want him to do so_. Everyone needs their space _Soul thought. He started thinking about his family and how they were all musicians and…

"FUCK!" Realization struck him hard.

"What?!" Maka snapped her head in his direction alarmed.

"THE COMPETITION!"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"IT'S TOMORROW!"

A wide-eyed Maka saw as Soul ran into his bedroom and 2 minutes after he came out with different clothes and boots instead of the flip-flops he was using before, with sheet of paper on his hands.

"I've got to practice! I have no time to waste! See you later" And he ran out the door.

"WAIT! Can I hear you play?!" She yelled to him.

Soul stopped in a halt and turned around with a grin on his face.

"Tomorrow!" He yelled back putting his hands around his mouth for her to hear him better "Tomorrow you'll hear me play! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Ok!" she said with a small smile.

And then he ran down the stairs and right into Shibusen's main building where the music rooms was.

* * *

"Asura! Darling! I brought the dose for today and tomorrow!" Said a cheerful Arachne entering Asura's trashed apartment with a small platinum suitcase. She neared Asura who was lying in a mattress on the floor, a cigarette in one hand, a beer in the other. She sat down beside him as the hard metal music reached her ears. Suddenly he crashed the beer into the floor and grabbed Arachne by her neck pulling her closer, suffocating her.

"Where is it?" He hissed looking directly at Arachne's terrified eyes.

"H-h-here" She managed to say, even if her lungs didn't have enough air. With a trembling hand she gave Asura the small suitcase. He let her go and she fell hard onto the floor. He opened the suitcase and took out a small syringe filled with black substance. He grabbed his arm and used a cord for it squeeze his arm. He injected the substance right away giving a sigh of relieve. Then the sigh transformed into a chuckle and the chuckle into a hysterical laugh. Arachne just lied on the floor not moving. He suddenly threw the empty syringe to the wall shattering it to pieces. He turned around and pulled Arachne to the mattress.

She started trembling as he positioned himself on top of her pulling his head close to hers to whisper in her ears " You know what I love to do after having my daily doses, right?" he said before biting her neck. She just wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him do anything he wanted to her.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT: NEXT CHAPTER: THE COMPETITION STARTS!_**_ (I didn't name it Shibusen's music competition for no reaso :P)_ **READERS I NEED YOUR OPINION FOR NEXT CHAPTER. **_I've been thinking in making real songs enter this fanfic and make them seem like the characters wrote them, and I have a couple of songs I can use BUT there's this other option: I just say they play a song and leave it for your imagination. I think the first option is better, I give the name and you can search them on internet. :D __**comment your opinion!**_** If neither of you does it I'm going to throw a coin and what I get it will be it.**


	12. Finally hearing the keys

**A/N:**_ Hey there! Finally the competition begins! I know this is late update but seriously the school is getting harder. More homework, more test, less time. But this chapter is soooo much longer than others! Especial thanks to __**Robastar34 **__who was the only one who gave me her opinion of the songs issue (btw I read your story about danny phantom. Loved it! XD). I decided to go with real songs. Thanks! BTW happy mother's day!_

**DISCLAIMER:******_I don't own Soul Eater, if I did I would have a so much better bed than the one I have now!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Finally hearing the keys.**

Maka woke up early that day. Finally it was Saturday! It wasn´t just any Saturday, it was the Saturday when finally the long awaited and delayed Music competition started! She was going to hear Soul play! She got up and run towards her door and just when she was about to open it there was a knock at her door. She froze and the first thing that came to her mind was:

"Who is it?"

"The cookie monster! Shit Maka who do you think it is?" Soul's voice came through the door.

Maka chuckled and looked down to realize she slept last night just with an oversized shirt and boyshort panties. _Shit!_ She run towards her mirror and looked at herself. She was a complete disaster. Her hair was a mess, her pajamas were a mess, one of her sleeves was falling down living one shoulder bare, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Maka, is everything alright?" Soul asked.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" She yelled desperately as she grabbed her comb and combed her hair hurriedly.

Soul realized how desperate her shout was and he found it funny. _What is she doing there? _"Maka ready or not here I come" He said as he opened the door.

"NOOOOOO"

In a blur Soul saw Maka jumping to her bed and going under the sheets. He came near her bed as her head popped out of the sheets. She had a pout on her face. "I wasn´t ready"

_Cute. _ He thought.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Breakfast"

She sat on her bed and crossed her arms. "And what does that mean to me?"

"I want you to make breakfast" He said matter-of-factly.

"Don't tell me you´re one of those guys that think women were made to stay in the kitchen?" Her brow shoot up.

"No. That's sexist" He then putted on his best puppy face "Maka can you make me breakfast?" He asked with a childish voice.

"Only if you tell me what are you going to play this afternoon" She told him innocently with the same childish voice.

"No" He said seriously "You will wait as everyone else"

She sighed, it was impossible for him to say yes. Why was him so mysterious? "Alright, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" He beamed walking towards the door.

She got up from bed forgetting about her appearance. Soul looked at her pretty sure his jaw was touching the floor. He knew Maka had a great body but DAMN! Those legs, he never saw how long they were before and her ass… well, let's say it compensated the lack of boobs.

"MAKA CHOP!"

That was it. He could've stared at her all day but no, she had to ruin the fun.

"Alright, alright! I didn't see anything, I swear!" He said as he darted through the door

"Of course you didn´t" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

_He was staring at me, do I look that bad?_ She wondered.

* * *

After she got changed and made breakfast, the two sat on the table with empty dishes.

"That was good" Soul said patting his stomach.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"What type of music you play?"

"I don't really play a genre in specific. But I have a 'dark' style."

"What?"

"Well my songs are kind of dark, I think"

"Why is that?" She asked worriedly. Maybe something happened to him. She had read many psychology books and well they weren't really accurate. According to them Maka was 'antisocial'. So maybe psychology was wrong sometimes.

"I don't really know. I just like it, it feels right, like it's accorded to me"

"Don´t get me wrong but it kind of suits you" And it did. Soul wasn't dark himself but he gave that vibe.

Soul gave her his toothy grin she had grown onto this past few days "Don't worry I take it as a compliment. I'm the dark cool guy"

"Dark cool guy? That sounds messed up" She chuckled.

He glanced at the clock hanging in a wall and got up from the table.

"I have to go. Remember, the show starts at 3"

"I know"

He took a bag near the door and slung it over his shoulder.

"See ya" and with that he left the room.

* * *

"Maka-chan!" Someone purred in the multitude.

"Blair! Were have you been?-mph" Maka said trying to get away from Blair's suffocating embrace. Blair's breast didn't leave any space for oxygen.

"With Spirit-san,nya" She said letting Maka go.

Maka sighed. Spirit would go out with any girl even if they were ugly but that wasn´t Blair's case. Blair was a beautiful voluptuous woman who could charm any guy who passed by and didn't swing the other way. And Blair would flirt wit any guy that she liked, so in a certain way Spirit and Blair were a perfect couple. To Maka it didn't matter anymore. She was accustomed to both personalities and knew both were good people.

"Where's Tsubaki, nya?"

"Backstage with The Star Clan. She's the manager after all"

"Why don´t we go back stage too, nya?"

"Go if you want. I don't really want to go now"

"Alright, nya!"

"Wait! Blair!" Maka said grabbing Blair by her arm.

"What?" She turned around

" Be careful, there are some dangerous guys back there, Blair"

"Aw Maka-chan is worried about me, nya!" She crushed Maka again in her arms "Don´t worry Maka-chan, I can deal with bad guys!"

"I know… just promise me you will be careful"

"I promise, nya!" And then she run towards the stage.

Maka watched Blair run and suddenly she find herself in a crushing embrace, _again._

"What's with people today! I need to breathe!" she yelled to whoever was suffocating her

"MAKA!" a sharp voice called.

"Patti!" Turning around

"Yo, Maka" said a tall woman dressed as Patti grabbing by the arm a man dressed in suit and tie.

"Liz! Kid!"

"Greetings" Kid said.

"Ah, Kid I wanted to ask you something? When is Soul going to play?"

"At the end. We're going to make a recess just before he goes out. Remember this event is televised and-"

"Hello, there!" A voice on stage sang.

Maka turned around to look at the stage to find a tall man dressed in a black suit with black tie, black dress shirt and black shoes using a skull mask over his face. A funny looking mask.

"That's Shinigami-sama, right?" Maka asked.

"Father" Kid nodded.

"Welcome again to Death City! I am Shinigami. Why do I wear this mask, some may wonder. Well the last one was scary for the kids!" He laughed but Maka (and most of the audience) didn´t get the funny part. "I'm glad you all could make it to the Shibusen's Annual Music Competition! This year we've some great contestants! As you all know, they're all here because their love for music! An let's not forget the grand prize: 2 million dollars and a contract with Death City Records! One of the most known music companies in the world! Everyone who had a contract with this company has become a legend of the music world! Let's welcome our judges with a big applause!"

The audience applauded as he asked as three figures appeared on stage. One was a blonde, tall woman who used a patch on her left eye, which had a thunderbolt insignia decorating it. Her eyes were a pretty caramel color and she wore a kind smile on her face. She had a black dress with golden decorations that reached her ankles, letting her white shoes visible. She took the microphone and spoke to the audience.

"Hi" She had a kind voice too, Maka thought "My name is Marie Mjölnir. You can call me Marie-sensei if you please. I'm very please to meet you, please take care of me during this competition"

She bowed and gave the microphone to a small man, dressed ridiculously with a tall hat and an old outfit. He carried a cane, and all his clothing was white, he had a long, big feet and sharp nose and big eyes. Everyone could see he was old but didn´t knew how many years he had. He took the microphone and pointed the audience with his cane.

"Hello everyone. My name is Excalibur! I´m a legend, as you well know, and I´m going to judge the contestants of this competition. I have a beautiful history; I went all around the world. Everyone knows me, I even helped the fool of Sherlock Holmes to solve mysteries. If some fools don´t make up to my expectation they will be eliminated. All must accomplish my 1000 tasks, let´s have a review of the. Shall we?" Somehow everyone had the same expression on their faces. "**No. 001**: My mornings start off with a cup of coffee with cream. **No. 022**: On a refreshing morning, start out with a refreshing greeting **No. 003**:-"

"Well, well, well. Thanks Excalibur" Shinigami interrupted him grabbing the microphone. _Thank god._ Everyone thought. "Let's hear our last but not least judge for this competition!"

The next judge was… a priest? He was moving his head to the beat of the music going out his headphones, ignoring Shinigami completely.

"Ahem-" Shinigami said giving the priest the microphone. The monk had golden hair and blue eyes and he was dressed with a white shawl that encompassed all around the upper part of his body from his neck to his elbows.

"Ah right" he said taking out his headphones "My name is Justin Law. As you can see I'm a man dedicated to god but I love music too. I'll be one of the judges for this event. Pleased to meet you"

"Well as I said before I'm Shinigami and I'll be your host during the competition! Let the competition begin!" He said as fireworks were launched from the sides of the stage. The three judges sat on a table in front of the stage. "This is the trial phase. We're going to present the competitors chosen to stay. Even before this event all the people who tried to apply were tested and this are the ones who passed! Let's give our first contestants a warm welcome! They're three young girls from this academy! Tsugumi, Anya and Meme"

And with that the competition began.

* * *

The bands were pretty good, in Maka's opinion. There was about everything: singers, rock bands, pop girls, alternative, blues, and even house! Maka was amazed, never in her whole live she had attended to an event like this, not even in NY. Maka was a girl of books, silence and cheesy movies and ice-cream. This was a whole different world for her. One she never dared to enter. But there she was, with the rest of the audience, dancing and cheering at the contestants and after awhile there were only 3 contestants left.

"Now, let's cheer for our next band! One of the last but not least! The Star Clan with Back in Black!*"

Black*Star and his band came out. They all got this rocker attire. Leather jackets, ripped jeans, black shirts, etc. But they all got a white bandana with a black star drawn on it, around one of their arms. There were 3 boys (counting black*star) and a girl. From Tsubaki, Maka knew the girl was called Angela Leon (guitar and other instruments) the girlfriend of Mifune (Guitarist). They had a big difference in years but the looked cute together. Tsubaki also told Maka about the several fights Mifune had with Black*Star but they both knew they respected each other. The last guy was named Kirikou Rung (drummer), he was African-American with dark hair in short dreadlocks. When everyone was in place Black*Star grabbed the microphone.

"What's up Death City?! We came here to rock your world!" And then the guitar started.

_Back in blackI hit the sack_

_I've been too long_

_ I'm glad to be back_

_Yes I'm, let loose_

_From the noose_

_That's kept me hanging aboutI keep looking at the sky'_

_Cause it's gettin' me high_

Maka couldn't believe her ears. They weren't good, they were AMAZING! The song was as powerful as Black*Star's voice. She always thought Black*Star was only exaggerating when he said his band was better than most of the bands of the present day. He loved the old school style, rough, powerful, strong. She never heard something like them.

_ Yes I'm back_

_Well, I'm back, back_

_Well I'm back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black_

_Hooo yeah_

_Ohh yeah_

_Yes I am_

_Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah_

_Back in now_

_Well I'm back, I'm back_

_Back, I'm back (x 4)_

_Back in black_

_Yes I'm back in black,_

After the song ended the audience burst in applause and shouted for a second. Maka realized Black*Star was sweating but he was proud.

"What an amazing sound don´t you think? Judges how were they?" Shinigami asked. They were all mesmerized, even the old Excalibur. "Next we have Kishin with… Make them suffer**"

And soon Kishin arrived. They were all dressed in black and red with skulls and message of blood. Crona was the most decent one, she only had a black dress, simple but not horrible as the rest of the band. Giriko sat on the drum set and for some reason he kept glaring at Justin Law, who just stared at him. When Asura grabbed the microphone Maka felt like she was in the depths oh hell itself.

_Suffer_

Extreme pain is what they need to feel for the rest of their lives  
Misery and Despair leaves their souls when infinity ends

Let them taste the wrath as the agony consumes them  
Swallowed by the darkest light a blackened state of dismay  
Survival is the only thing left for them  
This grievous revelation is a new beginning  
Led to the solution against their will 

Maka was trembling. It was horrible. If she thought she was scared of Kishin before, this was a whole new level of fear. The voice, the lyrics, the music. It all scared Maka, she was desperate. _Someone make them stop!_

_Make them suffer  
while they bleed through damnation  
Begged for retribution before meeting with demise  
cursed by animosity  
once chosen for this mad ordeal there is no escape_

make them suffer  
forever

Finally they stopped, and for Maka's surprise, there was people cheering them on. What type of music was that?! All had been smooth and fun until they arrived. She didn´t like them, not at all. She was petrified and felt her blood freeze when she saw once again Asura's mad smile. Suddenly she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Patti, Liz and Kid were looking at her like saying :_ don´t worry we are here._ She felt better now.

"Um… Well that was interesting" Said Shinigami uncomfortable "What do you think judges?"

"Erm… it wasn't really my style, but it was strong… I guess" Marie-sensei spoke.

"Never in my entire live I heard something like that. Not even when I was searching in the Congo for a cannibal tribe that-" Excalibur started but was cut off.

"I like them" Said Justin Law.

Maka , and everyone was shocked. Did the priest who adored the loving God just said that he liked the murderous sounding band? What. The. Fuck.

Kishin disappeared from stage right after Giriko showed his middle finger mouthing "Fuck off" to Justin.

Maka needed to see Soul. _Now._

* * *

"Soul!"

Soul was walking from left to right on the backstage when he heard Maka's voice. He was wearing a black blazer with it's sleeves rolled up, black jeans with a chain going out from his pocket to his belt, boots and a white shirt.

"Maka" he said as she stood in front of him "Did you just hear Kishin?" he asked. She wasn't still, she was looking everywhere expecting a sign of them to appear out of the nowhere.

"Mhm" She said worriedly.

Soul hugged her and whispered "It's alright, they went somewhere else, they didn't want to hear the 'pathetic sound of the piano freak' "

"Hey you aren't a piano freak" she said looking up.

"Yeah, but maybe I'm pathetic" he said letting her go, putting his hands on his neck.

"What are you saying?" she said with a frown.

"What if they don't like my music, I mean, what if I suck at it?"

"Soul Eater Evans you listen to me and listen me well" She said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt "Aren´t you always saying how cool you are? You can't be pathetic; all of our friends say you're amazing. And obviously they will like it! If they liked that crappy Kishin band they will love you! Trust me on this! Or do you need a Maka chop to regain your senses?"

Soul gave her his usual grin and muttered "Thanks. But I'm still nervous"

"Don't worry. Here; a lucky charm" And then she closed the remained distance between them and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "See ya on stage!" She said as she went back to the audience. Soul just stood there touching the spot where she had kissed him, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, I'm afraid we have arrived to our last contestant for today! Thank you so much for your company this afternoon! Here's our last contestant Soul Eater Evans playing the kill***"

Soul bowed at the audience and sat on the piano. He cracked his knuckles and started to play. Definitely 'dark' was his style. The song was beautiful but at the same it was dark and sad. Maka felt chills run down her body. His playing was perfect; she felt the song resonating in her head. The keys sounded wonderful and Maka closed her eyes feeling the song. Sadly, every melody has an end, even Soul's. The music faded and Maka opened her eyes with a bright smile on her face. It was everything she expected and more.

He had the audience kissing his feet, everyone stood clapping as hard as they could. People whistled, cheered, clapped and asked for more. Soul tore his eyes from the piano and looked for the only expression that mattered to him. And he founded her.

For a moment everything disappeared and they were the only ones in the world, staring at each other's eyes smiling like fools.

* * *

**Songs (I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM!):**

_Back to Black by AC DC _

_Make them suffer by Cannibal Corpse_

_The kill by 30 seconds to mars (Cover by runningfanatic on youtube! add tis to youtube . com - /watch?v=nSykrgm-in4)_

**A/N:**_ As I said. Long chapter_


	13. Taking effect

**Chapter 12: Taking effect**

"Soul"

"Soul"

"SOUL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

Soul woke up, sweating, eyes wide, breathing heavily. He looked around disoriented. Where was he? Ah, right. His room. He relaxed a bit… a_ bit_, until he felt someone grabbing his shoulder; he nearly jumped off his bed. He turned around just to find Maka sitting on his bed.

"Maka?" He asked, trembling. After such a nightmare he wasn't sure whether it was reality or not. He was terrified

"Soul, are you ok?" Her green worried eyes were fixed on his red scared ones.

"Yeah…" He said unsure if she would believe him "Why are you here?"

"I was sleeping in my room, peacefully. But then I heard your voice, as if you were speaking… no, as if you were _arguing _with someone. Then you started to yell like you were in pain, like someone was torturing you. I got up from my bed and ran here. I thought the guys from the other time, the ones that broke into the apartment. I was scared as hell, but when I got here you were here on your bed, no one else around. You were clenching the sheets of your bed like your life depended on it. You seemed to be in so much pain. You were _begging_ for mercy in your sleep!"

"I-"

"I tried to wake you up but you kept yelling ' NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!' I didn't know what to do. Finally you woke up. What the hell were you dreaming about?!"

"I-" Soul lowered his sight to the floor and closed his eyes painfully "Nothing"

"Soul" she gripped his shoulder with more force "You can tell me"

Soul looked up again but didn't look at her in the eye. He just couldn't.

"Nothing Maka, it's all right. It was just a bad dream, it doesn't matter" He glanced at the clock hanging in his wall "God, Maka. It's freaking 3 a.m. Go to sleep"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me"

"Then you can sleep here, I'm going to the living room" He said dryly, shoving her hand from his shoulder and getting up from bed.

"Soul! You can tell me. Please I-"

"Maka. Shut. Up" Soul spat cutting her off. Every word painfully slow to make sure she heard it loud and clear. And with that he slammed the door and disappeared from Maka's sight, leaving her alone in his room.

"Soul…" She whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Soul slammed his clenched fist into the kitchen wall and the other hand gripping a shaking glass full of water. He was still trembling; he rested his forehead, soaked in sweat, into the wall. His red piercing eyes were closed tightly with a grim face. _What the hell is happening to me? I'm loosing control… why did I just have to talk to her like that? Fuck._ He thought. He took a sip of water and looked for an aspirin in the cabinet. He heard a door opening and then another one closing. Maka was going back to her room. The night was cold and silent, he could only hear his breathing. He turned around so his back was resting on the wall. He needed to talk to somebody about this dreams. Not to a psychologist, not to Maka, not to any of his friends. And then he remembered.

_"And remember to tell me if those nightmares keep on coming. They seem…interesting"_

Medusa.

* * *

Next morning Soul was gone before Maka woke up. He took the keys of his motorcycle and closed the door behind him silently. He went straight to the hospital, at high speed, no helmet and his IPod. Not even the music could make him calm, he felt impassive and his face gave no clue of what he was thinking. He arrived in just a few minute, he got off and went straight into the hospital. People stared at him while he nearly jogged down the main hall. Not only because of his hair and red eyes. He had a dark look, bags under his eyes, his tanned skin even looked pale, muttering unrecognizable words; the only ones that could be understandable were curses.

Finally he saw the large desk with bored nurses looking at the computer. He slammed his hand on the desk making the poor old nurse cringe. She was frozen in the spot when she saw Soul's aspect.

"C-Can I help you S-sir?" The poor nurse asked trying to smile.

"**Medusa. Where is she?**" Soul asked with a voice that wasn't his and wild eyes.

"Se-second floor, last door in the right hall" She said rapidly trying desperately to escape the blood colored gaze.

With no 'thanks' he hurried to said place winning more stares from patients, doctors and visitors. He didn't bother to knock or to ask for permission to enter, he just opened the door of the office and growled:

"**Medusa**"

Said woman was staring out the window. Not affected by Soul's disturbing voice, she turned around and gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh Soul-kun! What brings you here?"

"**Nightmares**" He stated simply, taking a seat, looking around with anxiety.

"Oh my! Really? Mind telling me about them?"

Soul doubted for a moment, he bit his lip and nodded. Medusa took the seat beside him and he pushed his head back and faced the ceiling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"The imp" He started his voice going back to normal "He keeps appearing"

"Mmmm, continue"

"There are always different nightmares but they all end the same. The imp becomes a copy of myself, devours my soul and the rest of me is trapped in a god dammed music box" He stopped, gave a frustrated sigh and the continued "He brings back horrible memories about my family. Blames me for what happened and I hear my family calling for help and I can't do anything!" He rested his head on his hands hiding the tears that threatened to fall "I was there! I didn't help! I couldn't! He reminds me that if someone new came to my life and I started caring for her, when she comes to know about my past she will despise me! My friends know about it and accepted it but, what if she doesn't?"

"_She?_" Medusa asked with a grin taking advantage of his covered eyes "You mean Maka-chan?" She said with the sweetest voice she could manage.

He just growled. _Perfect _she thought _I can use her. Maybe she isn't an obstacle anymore. _

"Is she _that_ important to you?"

"I don't know! It's just that… with her I feel at ease, but stressed at the same time. Does that even make sense? Fuck, I'm so uncool. Falling for a girl I met starting the summer, how cliché can that be?"

Medusa giggled and stood up. He went to her desk and opened a cabinet taking out a little box and handing it to Soul.

"Here. Drink this every 10 days, it will make the nightmares go away" She said.

"What are this?" He said taking out a pill and frowning "Remedies taste horrible when they are green, this are black. Even worst"

"Soul-kun be a good boy. You wont get any better if you don't follow instructions. Good boys are _cool_" She said in a mocking voice.

" Alright" He got up from his seat and went to the door with the little box in his hand "See you later doc"

* * *

_RING-RING_

"S'up?"

_" Be a little more respectful you good for nothing brat"_

"What do you want old hag" Ragnarok spat through the phone to Medusa.

_"Change of plans"_

"What?"

_"Don't kill Maka Albarn, bring her to me"_

"When?"

_"When you see her idiot"_

"Wh-"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_"_What did Medusa-sama said?" Crona asked her brother as he looked angrily to the phone.

"New plan" He said setting his gaze on his sister.

* * *

"Hello there, sister" Arachne said entering Medusa's office

"Arachne"

"I came for Asura's dose"

"Arachne I think I already gave you his doses for the week, haven't I?" She said looking up from the microscope she was using and her sister looked at the floor.

"Yes, but he wants more" she told her rubbing her arm.

Medusa stood up and went to where her sister was standing, she took the arm Arachne was rubbing and pulled her long sleeve up roughly. Arachne winced and try to pull her arm away but she just couldn't. Purple bruises decorated her milky skin. Medusa didn't even flinch she just let her go and went back to her seat in front of the microscope.

"Let me guess, he will keep beating you up until I decide to give him more"

"…"

"You can forget about it. He decided to be my guinea pig. I give orders not him. It's not my fault you are with someone like him"

"It is"

"It is what?"

"It is your fault. He is mad"

"Oh please you love him. He can be a pyromaniac for all you care"

"Wh-"

"You're a masochist deal with it. Why are my sisters so pathetic?" She asked to no one in particular with a scowl decorating her face "Shaula is still in the correctional and you're following like a dog that bad excuse of a singer"

"I know that soon he will win the competition and all that money"

"So you're with him for the money. Well, now you're a masochist gold digger" She said clapping as with admiration.

"Don't you dare laugh at me" she said menacingly.

"Oh please, like if you're a threat. I think even Crona has more power than you"

"Well maybe because _someone_ has made her an abomination"

Medusa lunged for her sister, slamming her to the wall. Gripping her hands around her neck.

"_Never _call one of my creations a _abomination_. I made them, that's enough reason for them to be majestic. If you ever just mention the word abomination near one of my experiments and , trust me sis, I will not beat you up as your little boyfriend does, I will kill you" She hissed.

Arachne growled and Medusa let go of her, making her crash on the floor.

"You can tell Asura that he's lucky that he is still getting his doses. Remember your place" Medusa said as Arachne stood up "Now get out of my laboratory"

* * *

"Maka?" Soul yelled at the empty apartment. He had to apologize." Oi Maka!"

He tossed the keys on the table and found a note resting on it.

_"Soul, I went shopping with Blair. See you later! :p_

_-Maka"_

Perfect, now she was avoiding him. She had told him that she hated shopping with Blair because Blair always asked here to try lingerie on. While Maka wanted to enter a bookstore, Blair wanted to enter Victoria Secret. He still didn't get how they became friends. Soul started to think in how he had been lately. Dry, mean, even darker than normal, hateful, tempered ,etc. Suddenly music started to play on his head and lyrics coming up with it. He ran into his room and took a blank score and started writing. That was his favorite thing about music. It came out of nowhere. He took his cell phone and pressed it to his cheek with his shoulder, still scribbling down on his paper.

"_YO The great Black*Star speaking. What follower am I speaking to?"_

"Black*Star it's Soul"

"_Yo man, wazzup?"_

"Help me with a song to play in _Chupa Cabras_ on Wednesday?"

"_I'm in"_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Finally! I can write! Believe it or not it has been a torture for me not updating the story. The homework literally is multiplying faster than bunnies. oooh Soul is writting a song! mhm what might be it? Hint: Is a new one :D._

_I only ask for reviews. Please. You don´t know how I feel when I read reviews. I literally glow. I love my reviewers, but seriously, is that a hard task? Remember: give to receive. You give reviews and I give new chapters ;D. Btw: Sorry for the horrible grammar_


	14. Club Night

**A/N:** _I'm back! buahahaha. Well here is another chapter for my little fanfiction. hope you like it! I loved Blair in this chapter, or at leats writting about her. Please Grammar Nazis, I really want to live another day so please don't care about my horrible grammas¿r. ._

**DISCLAIMER:** _I always forget to do this crap. I don't own Soul eater nor it's characters (obviously) They belong to Atsushi Okubo and yada yada yada. _

* * *

**Chapter 13: Club night.**

"Soul, I'm home!" Maka yelled to the apartment while she walked in with colorful bags from several brands. She shove them in her room, she didn't even want to see what Blair had bought her. For herself she bought some jeans, sweatshirts, a shirt, a coat and a skirt. But Blair had bought her something quite different; miniskirts, leather pants, heels, lingerie. Most of all lingerie. _God I hate shopping with Blair. Note to self: burn the slutty lingerie. _"Soul!" she yelled again going back to the living room.

The door of the bathroom opened and Soul stepped out, his lazy eyes looked up at her.

"Yo"

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" Maka asked putting on her apron.

"Mm… how about pasta?"

"Alright" She said taking out the ingredients.

Both acting like they did everyday they decided to ignore what happened that morning. It was better that way. Ok, maybe it wasn't but neither of them knew how to bring up the topic and talk about it. What was she supposed to say? '_Hey Soul, yeah, about this morning? You were a total jackass and I was only trying to help you! Oh, by the way, it really hurt when you ordered m to shut up when I was worried sick about you; maybe because I have this BIG crush on you and I only met you days ago. And now that we're bringing awkward moments let's talk about the kiss on the hospital?' _Like hell she was going to bring _that_ topic. He was back to his cool persona and she was back to her normal self. Not a word from previous events.

"How was shopping with Blair?" He asked while he changed channels while sitting in the couch. He got a growl as his only response. "Ha, fun?"

"Are you kidding me? I think Victoria Secret just ran out of lingerie in my size. I don't know why Blair keeps buying me lingerie if she knows I'm not going to use it"

"Yeah I don't understand the bother either. Why does she buy sexy lingerie to a girl as sexy appeal of rock and is as plain as a board" He snickered.

Wait for it… 3, 2, 1…

"**MAKA-CHOP!**" she yelled as the incredibly big book of '1001 Recipes for Pasta, Detailed edition' landed on his head. _FUCK! Why do all her books have like 5 inches worth of pages?!_ He thought as he rubbed his throbbing head.

He was only joking for God's sake. He knew Maka was sexy, she proved to him the other day that she had an amazing body. Hell he almost led his nose bleed, but he was too cool for that; or at least to admit it.

"Ouch woman. By the way, have you heard of the club _Chupa Cabras_?"

"Yeah, Blair works there. Why?"

" The Star Clan and I are going to hit it next Wednesday"

"You're going to play with them?"

"No, I wrote a song for them to play. They will play it but the song is mine though"

Maka left the Pasta cooking on the boiling water and sat beside Soul looking at him like an excited little kid.

"Can I see it?"

"No"

"It's not fair! You didn't let me hear the song you wrote for the competition and you won't let me see this one!" She pouted.

"It´s a surprise, you've got to come if you want to hear it" he smirked.

"Sigh, alright. Why are they playing your song? Why not you?"

"Because I need more instruments for this song and I don't have voice for the lyrics"

"You wrote the song in more instruments than piano?! Are you a prodigy or something?"

"All the members of my family were musicians, it was obligatory for you to know how to write music and play every type of instruments. Generally everyone has an instrument the feel more comfortable with it; for example, me with the piano" He replied nonchalantly.

"Wow, everyone played something in your family?" Maka new about families keeping a profession by generation; like doctors or lawyers, but never musicians.

"Yeah. My dad liked the trumpet, my brother was a pro playing the violin and my mom… she liked the harp but her instrument was the piano. Just like me." He said going back to his memories with a sad smile.

"Soul, I-" Maka was going to ask more about his family but the kitchen timer make his "_tink"_ sound indicating the pasta was ready. She pushed herself up and turned off the stove. He wasn't off the hook, he was going to tell her. She wasn't going to keep avoiding the topic.

* * *

"Hey, like I'm going to be with Black*Star and the Star Clan tomorrow; want to come to the main building with me and then I go to the music room and you can go wherever you want with Tsubaki?"

"Sure. Soul I've got to ask you something"

"Shoot" He said.

"What's up with your bromance with Black*Star? Liz told me she first thought you two were gay and Black*Star was cheating on Tsubaki with you!" She said unable to control her laughter as Soul choked.

"What the hell? I'm not gay!" Soul said between coughs. " I'm gonna kill Liz"

Maka was almost rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Black*Star is my best friend! He's like a brother to me!"

"Yeah, yeah. I think he would say something like ' A god like me wouldn't love a man! '" She snickered.

"Or something like ' The amazing me couldn't be gay! I'm to awesome for that!' " Soul played along.

"And you? You are like 'I´m too cool for that' "

"Excuse me Miss Goody-two-shoes. You would be already saying things like ' Being gay isn't bad. They just like who they like. Love is in the air'" He said in a high pitched voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Yes you do!"

And with that they kept mimicking each other, laughing at their imitations until it was late night.

* * *

" 'Sup Soul?" Black*Star high fived his best friend as he entered the music room. Kirikou was tapping his drumsticks on his legs while Angela and Mifune were chatting happily in a corner, well, Angela was chatting happily, Mifune was just nodding with a serious face. "So? Show me the song man!"

Soul took out the music sheets from his bag "I'm not very sure about the lyrics but-" Soul didn't have the time to continue when Black*Star snatched it away from him and put it on the table for everyone to see, the other members of the Star Clan came and read it too. After reading it Black*Star took it and smacked Soul in the head.

"What the hell are you talking about? This song is worth for a God like me to play!"

"It's so romantic! It's not cheesy but dark, it's incredible! I love it" Angela sang and Mifune just nodded silently. He wasn't the talkative type so it was ok with Soul.

"It's pretty awesome, Soul" Kirikou said.

"Boy, you have it bad" Black*Star laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Soul said.

"Oh, so Soul-kun wrote this song for a girl? Kyaaa! So cute! Who is she?" Angela squeaked.

"A childhood friend of mine that got Soul drooling all over her"

"Wait, Maka is back?" Kirikou said.

"Does everyone in this city know this girl?" Soul scowled.

"The city is small, Soul. Most of us went to the same kindergarten"

"Alright, let's get this song started!" Black*Star said clapping his hands. "Well, who's going be the lead singer? Me or Angela?"

"It has to be a male voice for the song to work" Soul stated.

"Ok. So I sing and play the bass, Mifune you can play the guitar, Kirikou your talent and Angela the keyboard" Everyone took their positions.

"Ok 1, 2, 3… go!"

* * *

"_I'M BORED!" _Patti pouted "When are they going to finish?"

"C'mon Patti , they're rehearsing they are going to play the day after tomorrow. They need as much practice as they can. It's almost impossible to have a song ready in 3 days" Maka said, even if she was bored too she had to support the band.

"Sis just left me here to die of boredom!"

"You know that's not true Patti" Tsubaki said sweetly "You know Liz is helping Kid-kun with the festival"

"I wanted to help too! But no, ' Patti is to immature for it' " he shrieked.

"Patti don't throw a tantrum!" Maka said.

"Ok " She said crossing her arms " But we all know what Kid-kun and Liz are 'busy' about"

"SAY WHAT?" Maka said, her eyes widened and Tsubaki's jaw reached the floor.

Patti stood serious for a moment and then stumbled to the floor laughing her ass off.

"OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOT TO SEE YOUR FACES!" she laughed holding her stomach.

"They are going out?" Both, Tsubaki and Maka, asked dead serious.

"God no!" She laughed weeping a tear off her face " Are you insane? It would be dramatically asymmetric for him. He needs both of us and none of us is going to sleep with him!"

"Don't scare us like that Patti!" Maka sighed.

"And you didn't have to put it like that. He could have a relationship with you, not just sleep with you"

"Whatever Tsubaki, you're too innocent"

Tsubaki was about to defend herself when Maka's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Maka –nya!"_

"Hi Blair" she sighed.

"_Maka! You know I work at Chupa Cabras, right?"_

"Yeah, so?"

_"You didn't tell me your boyfriend and his friends were going to play!"_

"What boyfriend?"

"_ The cute one with the white hair- nya!"_

Even if it was a conversation by phone, Maka blushed. She seemed to do that more frecuently since she arrived the city. "Blair, Soul isn't my boyfriend!"

_"I'm so glad you finally got a boyfriend, Maka! Finally all the money spent on lingerie won't go to waste-nya!"_

"BLAIR!"

"_ I will get some tables reserved for you and your little friends. Maybe I can get the key of the broom closet if you need time alone. You get what I mean"_

By now any tomato would look green in envy because of the heavy shade of red Maka's face had. "BLAIR- I- I'M NOT LIKE THAT! AND EVEN LESS WITH SOUL!"

_"Oh my –nya. Maybe you could use that black miniskirt I bought for you!"_

_"_ BLAIR I'M NOT USING ANY SLUTTY-"

_"They are calling me back to work baby. I got to go! Give little Soul a kiss from me darling"_

And with that she hang up living a new colored Maka furious, a Tsubaki oblivious of Maka's conversation and a laughing Patti rolling on the floor. Patti was near enough to hear every detail of Maka's and Blair's conversation.

"So tell me Maka…" Patti spoke " Are you wearing your black miniskirt for a game of 7 minutes in heaven with Soul?"

"PATTI!"

* * *

The days went by and Maka was even more anxious. She wanted to hear the song Soul wrote! He may not play but she knew every feeling of his would be wrote in that song. She finally had the chance to know about him a little more. And for such occasion she had to dress properly but…

_DING- DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG_

_"_ I'M COMING! I'M COMING" _God damn that bell!_ Maka cursed as she went out of her room and into the living room.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Maka open up! We're Liz and Patti!"

Maka opened the door to see the two sisters with a bunch of bags.

"Seriously, what's the deal with you and my doorbell?"

"Sorry, Patti likes pressing buttons"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well" Liz started "One little bird told me you didn't know what to wear…"

"So we came to help you with that!" Patti ended raising the bags for her to see.

_Why did I had to give them Blair´s fucking number? _She mentally whined. "Thank you guys, but I think I-"

"Bullshit. I want to become a famous stylish, what would I do without people to try on my skills" Liz stated as she entered the apartment. "Maka! What door is your room?"

"The right one!" she grunted.

"Hm. After all we went through this is my favorite" Liz grinned proudly as she set the attire on the bed.

"Why did I let Blair buy me that skirt? Why?" She whined.

"Suck it up Maka. Like it or not, Blair's taste is not just slutty."

"What are you talking about? That skirt is obviously slutty! It leaves _nothing_ to the imagination!"

"Maka not all the showing clothes are slutty. Go and change!"

"It will look very pretty on you!" Patti agreed.

"Tsubaki would agree with me" Maka pouted.

"You know she wouldn't , and she's not even here. She's with the Star Clan already at the club. So hurry up or we're going to be late!" Liz commanded.

"Aye Aye" Maka said dejectedly as she entered the bathroom. When she stepped out Liz and Patti were dumbfounded.

" Rawr Maka" Patti cooed.

"How the hell did you hid those legs?" Liz added.

Maka was embarrassed but relieved. She feared she would look ridiculous in those clothes.

"Really?" She asked shyly.

"Soul's gonna flip!" Patti said.

For the first time she didn't bother to be angry at that. She looked her reflection on the mirror and thought she wasn´t half bad. She was wearing a pink pale sequin tank top and the tall black mini skirt Blair had bought her some days ago. Liz was right, she didn't look slutty. Au contraire she looked beautiful. The so cursed skirt made her invisible curves not so invisible and the pale pink of her tank top complimented her skin very well. She also wore a pair of pump black shoes with black ribbons that went tied to her legs and her hair was free of those characteristic pigtails she always wore.

Finally she found the perfect word to describe herself without a bit of modesty. She was _stunning._

* * *

Maka, Liz and Patti arrived to the club Chupa Cabras at half past ten looking around the room until they found Kid sitting on a table far from the multitude dancing with the music the Dj was playing.

"Oh, poor little kiddo didn't found a girl to dance with?" Patti mocked.

"Finally. And no Patricia, I decided not to dance with anybody. They were all asymmetrical or slutty. I was just waiting for you three to arrive" He stated simply.

"Maka-nya!" Blair squeaked as she hugged her friend "I knew you were going to use that skirt! My little Maka finally uses something I buy for her!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank the twins"

Blair winked at Liz and Patti and the grinned back.

"Oh and by the way" Blair whispered to Maka "The broom closet is free for you any time"

"BLAIR!"

"My, my! They are waiting for me. I'm going to tell Black*Star that it's all ready" and she scapped before Maka could put her hands around her throat.

* * *

"Hello my dear followers who came to worship us tonight here at the Chupa Cabras" Black*Star begun holding the microphone "We're the Star Clan and here's a song from a little friend of ours. Here's a little secret, this song is for my favorite book chopping pigtailed friend!" he winked to the public.

_Note to self: kill Black*Star next time I see it._ A blonde and a albino thought at the same time. But Maka forgot about it as the song started to play and Black*Star started to sing.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

Maka closed her eyes and swayed with the music listening intently to the lyrics.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But i am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

She slowly opened her eyes looking for him. She stood up and went to the crowd listening to the music. She had to find him, she had to if she wanted to see if every word of the lyrics were true. She didn't understand it all but what she could get it was like he was kind of dangerous for her. When he would be dangerous for her? He had never hurt her, what the hell was he speaking of? No matter the lyrics, the song made her eyes glassy. Was he feeling guilty because of the other day? He didn't do anything bad. And then she saw him sitting on a corner looking at her.

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you may  
'cause say it's up to fade  
It's volve in my in my soul  
I need to let you go  
You eyes they shine so bright  
I wanna see that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get to close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

The song ended just as she arrived to where he was. The crowd cheered at the music. Of course it was Soul's, it was too dark and beautiful to be of anybody else. If that song was from him to her, why did he described himself as some kind of monster? Is that why he never told her anything? Because he was afraid of her seeing her as a monster? Too many questions and all of them reflected on her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She sat on his lap looking at him, her eyes not leaving his.

"I'm sorry" he said " I know the song is pathetic an-"

"Soul" she cut him off "I loved it, it was perfect. Is it really for me?"

"Yeah" he looked down.

"Why?"

"You heard the lyrics. I'm no good for you. I have always been cold blank. Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti are my only real friends. Everyone is scared of my appearance; please who could possibly not be scared of me? My teeth make me look like Hannibal or something and my eyes are bloody red. Sometimes I just scare them off with my attitude or just piss them off enough for them to go away. Or my story, you wouldn't see me the way you do if you knew about my past. And now that horrible past is coming back again, I'm loosing myself and I don't know what I could do"

She took his chin and made him look at her.

"Soul, I'm not scared of you, I'm not scared by you and I don't care if others do. I love the color of your eyes, they seem so deep and emotional. You don't look like Hannibal, I like your toothy grin every time you make fun of me. How can you say you have such attitude if you were kind with me the second we met. All those people who run away scared weren't worth it and I have the same amount of friends you do adding Blair to it. I'm a real friend too, aren't I?" She smiled reassuringly at him "An my Mama always said: better a small amount of true friends than a crowd of hypocrites jerks"

He raised a brow at her "Your mother said that?" he chucled.

"Well, no with that exact words , but something along those lines"

"What about my past?" he said dejectedly.

"If you don't tell me about it I will never have the chance to prove you I'll never run away"

He looked at her intently looking for some hint of lying in her eyes. He didn't find any, she was as pure as an angel.

"But I may loose it"

"Soul, you've got to tell me"

"Al right, but when we get home. I can't talk about it, not here at least"

"Ok…" She said standing up but he didn't let her go, he snaked his arms around her waist keeping her in place. She lowered her head making them dangerously close, his breath tickling her lips. He didn't move after that, but being so close and not doing anything was torturing her "Soul?"

"Before I tell you, at least allow me this" He whispered just before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He kissed her fiercely not wanting her to go, like she would disappear. She responded just as strongly letting her hands stoke his hair. When he pulled her closer her lips parted allowing him entrance. Well he couldn't refuse if she was letting him in, did he? A moan escaped from her as he deepened the kiss. Time seemed to slow down for them until they broke apart by the need of air, just then it seemed to them like the kiss was too short. Breathing heavily he looked at her, her eyes half closed by the passionate moment they just had in front of everybody, not that they noticed, everyone was too busy dancing and drinking for them to notice the couple in a corner. "Time to go home" he breathed.

She could only nod.

* * *

"My, my! And she refused the key to the broom closet" Blair snickered.

"What can I say? They like everyone watching" Liz laughed.

Liz, Patti and Blair were the only one looking at the little performance the couple had made. Black*Star was too busy singing and Kid… well let's just say a man totally drunk had asymmetrical stains all over his shirt.

* * *

"Who's there?" Medusa asked not separating her eyes from the substance she was boiling.

"Law, Justin Law" The man in the door answered.

Medusa smirked. She had a new guinea pig.

* * *

**A/N:** _And you thought I was leaving Medusa out of this? Uh Uh, my dear fellows she's the villian, I can't just ignore her._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ The song the Star Clan sang is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. It's not mine but I love it. I love it since the first time I heard it and I thought "This is it"3. _

_Hoped you liked it! Please review_


	15. The Past under the carpet

**A/N:** _Hey there! Yeah, I'm still alive. Sorry for the super late update. I had this mayor block which I couldn't get through. Tomorrow I'm going on a trip. I hope you enjoy this chapter._****_I may have took more time that I should have but I seriously couldn't understand what I should write next._

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Past under the carpet.**

"So tell me Mr. Law, what brings you here in such a wonderful night?" Medusa asked sweetly

"Greetings my fair lady, I came here for a bit of…_information_" Justin Law greeted with his usual smile. Like always he was respectful and calm but as unusual and weird as it sounds he had his headphones off.

"Hmm what information are you looking for?"

"Some new product called Black-blood"

"And why will you think I have that product? I'm just a simple nurse who loves research" She stated innocently.

Law was loosing his patience, why was this woman so hard to talk to? He sat on a chair and his smile disappeared leaving just a plain line. He heard this woman was quite prideful of her new product and was giving it away as gifts to everyone just like Oprah did on her shows; why, he wondered, was she playing innocent?

"Look, Asura told me about this new product and how amazing it makes him feel. I'm well aware of what it makes to a person. Just when Asura came out to the stage the other night I was fascinated, no one acted like that naturally. God knows what is that drug made of"

"Oh, I have been discovered haven't I? " She laughed "Now Mr. Law, each person ha a different effect and I'm glad you're as fascinated by it as I expected my costumers to be. But I think you don't quite understand what are the _real_ effects. Do you?"

"Not really, that's the information I was looking for. So could you be kind enough to tell me?

"Very well, but let me warn you something: once I give this information it must not get known by anyone who can endanger my little project. I am famous because of many reasons, one of them my lack of mercy for traitors. I mean it" She said threateningly hissing every word that came out of her mouth. Law didn't even flinch he just nodded asking her to continue. "As you already know my product is a drug called 'Black blood´ and I don't charge those who consume it because it's all in sake of research. Maybe I'll charge in the future but now it's just merely an experiment. The most accurate explanation of what is the purpose of this product is making the consumer mad."

"Wait so, that's it? You want everyone in a psychiatric? What-"

"**_Mr. Law_** by no means you must interrupt me. Yes I wish for them to go mad. Imagine the perfection of a world where nothing makes sense, there are no rules, everyone is free to do what they want, no jail, no professions, no jobs, no plans, no conscience or deciding between good or bad. Just human beings making and doing what they like: killing, stealing, fighting. There's a world of possibilities. As I know many of us have a representation of the madness inside us so there will be dreams and visions where you can discuss with your madness itself"

After Medusa explained the psychological and biological effects the drug caused (A/N: The biological effects explained by Dr. Stein in chapter 10) Law stayed completely silent and stared at the floor for long minutes. After he finally looked up he grinned.

* * *

They arrived to the apartment in just a few minutes. They didn't bother in turning the light on or changing clothes or whatever was normal to do after arriving from a club, although Maka threw her heels to the other side of the room, just women understand the torture of using heels. They sat on the couch looking in different directions. Soul was in deep thought, nervously wondering where to start his story or how Maka would react. Maka in the other hand was calmly looking out the window sitting at the left end of the sofa, she wasn't going to rush Soul to tell her whatever he was planning to say. He looked nervous and she wasn't going to ruin the chance by being pushy, she knew he had to trust her a lot for him to tell her something so… So what? She didn't even know what he was going to tell her, she only knew it was about his past. Soul didn't look up off the floor and just asked:

"You remember I told you my family was entirely formed by musicians, right?" she nodded so he continued "Well, they were all pretty famous. I mean like, worldwide famous. The Evans family was filthy rich, every branch of the family. And they were all geniuses, all of them, no exceptions. Except for me."

That's when Maka turned around "wha…? But you're amazing! You-"

"I wasn't enough, I _am_ not enough. Maka if you knew my family and heard their music you wouldn't even bother to know my name. I was the black sheep of the family. My parents were embarrassed of me, they tried all they could for me to become a genius as them. I couldn't, I was always a rebel, I didn't want to practice and I always made a fuss when my mom came to teach me, she always compared me to my brother 'If you were like Wes I wouldn't have so much trouble' or my father yelling 'You good for nothing, lazy ass son. I don´t know what I did wrong, sometimes I think we had the wrong baby at the hospital, but your looks were definitely from this family. The effort of your mother is worthless; you weren't born a genius you wont ever become one´ Heh, the best way to say 'I love you son' to a six year old" he chuckled bitterly and Maka couldn't believe it, no one could ever be so cold… or so she thought. Her father, even if he was a stupid playboy, adored her and her mother loved her too, she knew it even if her mother was never home, her mother was always looking for herself somewhere in this big planet. After minutes of silence he continued.

"My brother… he was cool. Every time I snapped he came to calm me down and always told me I would get better. Even if he was gentle I couldn't have a good relationship with him because I was so mad and frustrated that I was always living on his shadow. Next to him I was as my father saw me; _worthless_. I was so mad at them, every day I imagined them disappearing of my life, gone. My mother with her grieving, my father with his shame and my brother being everything I was not. It frustrated me. I was only six and I never thought I would take seriously when someone said 'be careful of what you wish'. If I only knew…"

He stopped once again shaking his head and burying his head in his hands, he sighed heavily and continued.

"One day I couldn't hang on anymore, I snapped at my mother and ran out of the house and didn't turn back even if I heard my mom yelling my name to come back. I ran and ran until I was tired and way far from home, I sat on the stairs of a café that is closed now. After sometime I grew bored and decided to go back home, so I stood up and walked home. Just when I was some blocks away I… saw smoke coming from the direction of the mansion. I ran as fast as I could and I saw my house on fire and all the neighborhood watching the show as firemen tried to stop the fire, but they couldn't, the mansion was to big and it had fire all over it. I searched in the crowd looking for my family hoping they were out safe and sound, I couldn't find them and when the desperation started consuming me I heard some woman yell ´_Someone do something! They're still inside!' _ then I lost it I ran to my house until a fireman stopped me, when I finally could get out of his grip and ran towards my house… Just when I was about to reach the door I hear a loud _crack_ and saw my house coming down, burying any hope of seeing my family again with it. It was hopeless, it had ended. I just succumbed to the floor and watch my house burn"

He looked up but not to her, tears pricked his eyes. It hurt like it happened just seconds ago and his house was still on fire, burning to the ground. Maka threw her arms around him, she was crying, only imagining a six year old Soul looking his world crumbling down was too much. No kid deserved something like that, no one, and definitely not Soul. Soul didn't move, not even flinch when Maka wrapped her arms around him, he just kept staring at the wall.

"It was my fault, I wished for it. God Damn it! I did" he closed his eyes harshly not wanting the tears to flow. Maka wanted to deny it but she just hugged him tighter, he need it to let it out and interrupting him wasn't a good idea. "The police said that they thought a candle caused the fire, that maybe it caught some curtain and no one realized until it was too late. They weren't sure but it was logical, my house had chandeliers everywhere because it went with the gothic decoration. They weren't certain because the fire destroyed it all, only ashes and wood where left. They couldn't take out any bodies or even recognize what would be a body… so they weren't buried. The police and firefighters cleaned the mess and it was only the space of the house left, only grass and burned dirt, the lot is still empty except for the three graves that are there…'Rose Evans', 'Edward Evans' and 'Wes Evans'. The only things left. I lived with my grandmother in England until I was seven and we moved back here and took care of me until I was 15, then she got back to England and pay for this apartment until she passed away last year. Since then I live with the money of the heritance which I can live of for my next 3 lives, as I said before the Evans where filthy rich and I'm the last one so… I only have the money to survive until I'm 21, then I have the full money."

"Soul…"

"Just a minute…" He said stopping her of whatever she may have said in that moment "I- when I was a kid and moved back here I entered school and nobody came close to me, they were too scared by my looks or they just pitied me 'cause I was the 'poor kid with no family' and such. I really didn't give a shit. That was until…" He smiled a little his eyes lost in the distance " a loud, spiky blue haired kid came yelling at me ordering me to be his follower something like 'Hey, you're the lonely kid who lost his parents, right? Stop being so pathetic and become my follower. My name is Black*Star future god! Cool, right?' normally I would just shrugged and left him standing there, but he wasn't like the others, he didn't pity me and he was funny to watch so we became friends. Later on I became friends with the other but.." he lost his smile there "Sometimes, I had breakdowns. I would start fights for no reason a beat the shit out of people, or I would get drunk out of my mind, I wouldn't talk to my friends for weeks and even look for trouble with gangs and drunk dealers. Most of the time it happened on the anniversary of their death. My friends helped me out as they did with Liz and Patti. But I was dangerous, I still am and sometimes I feel is all coming back so I don´t know what I might do if I loose control again. I- I just can´t"

And _finally_ at that point he looked at Maka in the eye looking for the fear or disgust or whatever he might usually find. He wouldn't blame her, though. Who would still be friends with a guy who blames himself for the death of his family? A so messed up guy who didn't even know why or how his friends still hanged out with him. He was a puzzle nobody would like to solve. But he didn't find anything familiar in her eyes, he couldn't identify whatever the feeling in her eyes was. Those big green eyes confused him and drive him crazy, he always got lost in those forest green pools and paralyzed, his mind went blank and forget whatever he was about to say. Those green eyes so impossible to analyze.

"Soul" she said placing one of her hands in his chest " I'm not sure if what I'm about to say has been told to you a thousand times or would make any sense at all but… Your soul is broken, I know it sounds crazy, but… all this things you've been through, all this pain that life has caused you, all the torments you have suffered, it all made your soul brake. I can picture it in my head and it's full of cracks… I know I'm nuts and such but I have always seen a person by it's soul; like when gurus and such start talking about auras and yadah yadah. In those many trips I spent with my mother I read a book about souls, how they become stronger, how they shatter, how you can see a person's soul. I believe in that, even if my mother hasn't 'found herself in the universe' I found what the universe is filled of. Souls. They just need care and time to fix the cracks before it loose itself. Yours is still there Soul, if it didn't you wouldn't be the nice 'cool dark guy' I met and now live with. And if you let me I- I… I would like to help you fix it."

She smiled a little and soon became embarrassed with what she suddenly added at the end. "with all of our friends help, of course"

He looked at her and a little smile played on his face "You know… You're really crazy, but all the people in this world are so I really don't care. But, I believe you; ok, maybe I don't believe in this soul thing but I know I'm pretty messed up… "Damn he was babbling "so if this is your theory, I'm- I mean, I think we should give it a try, to this whole soul repairing thing"

* * *

After some time Maka finally went to sleep while Soul stayed on the couch processing that he just opened himself to someone for the first time. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti and Liz never heard his story from him. Well, at least not completely. Soul gave Black*Star a big resume, basically was something like "My family was amazing, I was not. They dyed tragically in a fire and I blamed myself for it. End of the story" The rest of them just sort it out and didn't ask much. Everyone had his own tragedy going on, Black*Star lost his parents too, Tsubaki didn't get along well with her family, Liz and Patti had to fight their way through life and Kid tried to be worthy of being Shinigami's son, even if Shinigami didn't push him or ever said Kid was unworthy. All together they were this group of weird kids who became friends and grew to become a even weirder group of teenagers who had decided to avoid as much drama as possible.

Maka was the first person that ever heard the whole story from his lips and maybe the only one he would ever allow to, he led it all out, he felt even much lighter than before. He opened up to her and she didn't back away, she stood her ground and offered her help.

He looked up to the ceiling and smiled. A genuine smile that slowly faded away…

He told her his past.

He revealed his" horrible" self, his uncool side.

But not once he mentioned the present.

He didn't revealed his new aggressive nature, nor the imp that tortured him.

_Fuck._

* * *

"Crona leave me alone, I'm thinking how to get what the old hag wants" Ragnarok barked as he swallowed a sip of his beer.

"B-but, Ragnarok, they are nice people. What harm could they p-possibly do?" the tall pink-haired woman tried to talk to her brother without upsetting him, but of course the task was almost impossible.

"Yeah, yeah. The goody-two-shoes Crona, always there to defend the weak" He snorted "Or at least try. The poor Crona never has the guts to stand by herself"

"B-but Ragnarok I-"

"Shut up, you're just the poor little girl. You're lucky you have us, the world would swallow you alive without us. You wouldn't even have friends. Maybe the idiots would pity you and-" suddenly his eyes widened with realization and he jumped off his seat, he looked at Crona and grinned "That's it! Why have I been so blind? It´s perfect!" He started laughing at himself.

"M-may I-I ask what is 'i-it' ?" she asked shakily. And then her brother turned to her and grabbed her by her shoulders giving her a good shake.

"You, _my dear little sister_, is what we need. _You _ are the solution to our little predicament" He smiled wickedly at her with wide eyes.

Oh no, she didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Not the best but important._


	16. Clouded Minds

_**A/N**__: I know I have been updating very slow. I'M so sorry, it makes me really happy to read new reviews and I hope you like my story. I have been in this terrible place called "writer's block" and I didn't find the exit until now. it's 2 a.m in the morning but I really hope this chapter is worth your waiting._

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Soul Eater nor it's characters. The belong to the one and only mangaka Atsushi Okubo.**

On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Clouded minds.**

Justin Law kept staring at the little grey briefcase resting on his table. Thinking about the world promised by Medusa, the feeling of being free with no one to judge you for your sins. Not even god. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands, closing his eyes thinking about the temptation. He wasn't fighting it, he was ready to succumb, but he just needed a moment. He imagined how the world would be if everyone consumed it, how he would feel, etc. But there was just _one thing_ he kept going back and forth with. Medusa said _'many of us have a representation of the madness inside us so there will be dreams and visions where you can discuss with your madness itself' _. He was curious, what _his_ madness representation may be? Maybe something to do with his religion, like a cross or something. But there was only **one** way to find out. He took the briefcase in hi hands and open it. He took the briefcase in hi hands, opened it and took out its content staring at it with disgust. Most of the drugs were pills or powder or some other liquid, but this? This was dense black. Well, there's no time like the present to start. He closed his ayes painfully as he injected the ugly black substance. Medusa said the effects would be immediate and truth to her words Justin Law was knocked out 5 minutes later. And for Soul it may have been considered a nightmare but for Justin Law it was a _epiphany._

He stood there, in the middle of his mind which was decorated as an old, creepy, 12th century gothic church. He opened the giant and heavy doors that led him inside his mind and walked the long aisle until he reached the sanctuary. While at it, he looked around just to see that the church was even more terrifying inside than out. Long and tragic statues in every corner looking very much alive and ready to reach for you when you gave them your back, the windows with broken glass and no light for them to let through, the benches damaged in every sense. All of made chills run all over his body but still a smirk was plastered in his face. This was definitely his mind. But when he arrived to the sanctuary there was no cross, no Buddha, no moon, no stars, no menorah or any symbol of religion or something to make clear there is a "God". Now that confused him. He stopped for a moment to think about it when he heard someone or **_something_** banging on the keys of a pipe organ making an agonizing sound. It slammed on the keys again and again and again. Law fell to his knees covering his ears.

"STOP! STOP! FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP!" he begged and the banging stopped abruptly making an horrible laugh. It sounded morphed as many voices spoke at the same time.

" 'For God's sake'? _God?_ Only kids believe in fairytales, so why an adult like you believes in a nonsense as a god?" the voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Exclaimed a terrified not-so-holy priest.

"Oh?" the voice snickered "You always say God is a voice and you never ask him to show himself. Maybe I'm God. I'm a voice coming from somewhere so, why you don't think _I'm _God?"

"You just said God didn't exist" said Law a little more calm.

"Hm, true. Then I shall show myself"

Something jumped from somewhere in the second floor slamming into the floor making it shake, landing just a foot away from Law's back. Law shrieked and turned around just to find one of the ugliest creatures his eyes ever saw. Tall , maybe 10 feet tall, with a contortioned body and irregular extremities with an horrible grin in what he could only guess was it's head. Staring at it with wide, horrified eyes he saw it resembled , in a twisted way, a clown.

"Hello, call me clown" The form said "Or if you prefer, your madness itself"

* * *

Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Maka sat on a table at the Deathbuck café while the boys arranged their things for the festival. Soul was busy with his music scores, Black*Star was busy fighting with Mifune while deciding on the next song for the Star Clan's next presentation and Kid was busy with the stage preparations making sure everything was functional and symmetrical. Each one of the girls let out a sigh except for Patti who was amused by blowing her milkshake with her straw making bubbles appear in the chocolate surface.

"What happens to you guys" Liz asked.

"Black*Star has being too busy with the competition. I know he talks a lot but the only thing he has being talking about lately is about the competition. He isn't even mentioning he is a God!" Said Tsubaki with exasperation throwing her arms in the air.

" I don't know what Soul and I are. We are not exactly friends and we're not a couple. What the hell am I to him? We are more than friends, that's obvious" Maka said dejectedly placing her forehead on the table.

"Obviously, every time I see you guys, you're snogging the hell out of each other!" Liz said making Maka raise her head.

"Snogging? What are you, English or something? And yes, _because_ of that 'snogging' I don't know what are we. Now, Liz, what's _your_ problem?" she asked sharply.

"Um…"

"What is it Liz-chan?" Tsubaki asked concerned.

"It's Kiddo!" Patti said excitedly.

"So you _do_ have something for the symmetric lover" Maka said smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Liz said blushing.

"Hey you are always about me and Soul! I have the right to tease you too!" Maka said clappig her hands.

"Well at least your feeling or whatever the hell is, is mutual! Everyone sees it! Kid is as dense as oil!" Cried the eldest of the Thompson sisters. "It's written all over my face! The only thing left is a giant and flashy sign that says in giant flashy letters 'ELIZABETH THOMPSON HAS A CRUSH IN KID SHINIGAMI!" and with that she hide her face in her hands as her sister giggled uncontrollably at her sister desperation.

The three of them sighed again.

"Boys" Liz said.

"They're so difficult to understand" Maka said.

"And too difficult to deal with" Finished Tsubaki.

And for the third time, they sighed in unison.

"Hey we're doing something new" Liz said

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"We're acting like normal girls" Liz snickered

"Then there's something really wrong with us" Maka stated.

* * *

"Stein!" Said a serious Spirit entering the doctor's office "Found anything yet?"

The doctor rolled around in his chair massaging his temples with both hands while his eyes were closed and a frown decorated his face.

"No" He said with defeat. "That's the fucking problem!"

"Ste-" begun Spirit but Stein kept talking.

"I don't have any samples, any source, nothing! I only have this god damned exams! Of which I only have details! This stupid retrovirus or drug or whatever the hell is this, will be the death of me!"

"Ste-"

"And that- that _snake_, she's not a woman! I can't find her anywhere! How can I make my research without sources?! How the hell will I maintain my reputation as one of the most recognized scientific researchers alive, if this god damned _thing_ can break me? What I'm sure as hell is that Medusa has something to do with it! THAT BI-"

"STEIN!" Spirit snapped

"WHAT?!" yelled Stein.

"I know where we might find all the sources you need"

"You do?" the doctor asked raising a brow.

"Yes, I do"

"I'm not going to a host club to drink and waist time"

"It's not there! Have a little faith in me."

"And _where_ that may be?"

"The Shibusen's music competition this Saturday"

"yeah right" Stein rolled back in his chair to stare once again to his computer and lighting a cigarette

"I'm serious. The little punk that lives with my daughter is a contestant and your source of samples, and I heard Medusa-sensei's kids are too. Maybe you can ask them for information"

"Then this Saturday it is"

* * *

_Saturday: Shibusen's music competition Round II._

The amount of people surrounding the stage was the same as last time. No, scratch that. It was BIGGER and certainly more excited. People had already chosen favorites and made posters, signs and shirts. Some even bought the Star Clan's bandana and wore it in their arms, wrist, heads, wherever it was visible enough. These were the first eliminatory rounds, people would vote and some participants were going to be thrown out. The girls and Kid were all at the first rode, ready to cheer their friends and the other bands. Kishin was last this time, so as soon as the artist before them started playing she would sneak to backstage to be with Soul. They've acted as usual, not talking about their big conversation days ago but there was something different. They acted more confident, they trusted each other blindly and there were no awkward moments between them. They were also closer, they will joke around, when Soul got nightmares and she was awake they would en up talking until they went go back to sleep, or watch some TV and falling asleep on each other, and she came accustomed to the motorcycle rides but still asked to wear a helmet. She was happy with that but she wanted more. The contestants played and sang as the time flew by and it only made the audience even more excited, until the Star Clan came out. Tsubaki clapped excitedly until a fangirl shouted "BLACK*STAR I LOVE YA!" and Black*Star threw a kiss to the random fan making the latter squeal and Tsubaki to frown.

" 'Sup Death City!" the crowd shouted and cheered "Ready for some piece of the Star Clan?" The crowd cheered and shouted more loudly as Black*Star adjusted his guitar "This song it's called 'Burn it down' (** disclaimer!: this son isn't mine. This song is owned by the amazing Linkin Park** )

Angela started playing her keyboard and soon the drums began, the crowd went crazy as Black*Star began singing the song went on and the judges were delighted, although Justin Law was listening absent mindedly . But people went frenzy when Black*Star exchanged place with Kirikou started singing

_"You told me yes_

_You held me high_

_And I believed when you told that lie_

_I played soldier_

_You played king_

_Struck me down when I kiss that ring_

_ You lost that right _

_To hold that crown_

_I built you up and you let me down_

_So when you fall_

_I´ll take my turn_

_And fan the flame as your blazes burn!"_

Black*Star kept singing the rest of the song while playing the drums and Maka went almost deaf when thousands of voices roared in her ear when the song ended. The judges gave magnificent critics but Law didn't have any enthusiasm. Later on Soul went up the stage as Shinigami-sama announced the name of the song "Young and beautiful" was it's name (**disclaimer!: THIS SONG IS NOT MINE! It's owned by the beautiful Lana del Rey**) Maka listened to the melody as soon as Soul touched the keys with delicacy. The song was beautiful and sad. It was incredible how many emotions Maka could feel when she heard Soul play. It was too beautiful and not as dark as the rest of his songs. The song soon ended and the judges gave their verdict. Marie was moved to tears, and Excalibur said the fools he had heard along the competition weren't at Soul's level and , like before, Justin Law gave a half-heartedly opinion. Soul bowed and went backstage.

"Maka-chan"

"Yes, Tsubaki?"

"I'm going backstage _talk_ to my boyfriend. Care to join me?"

"Of course, Tsubaki" Maka knew Tsubaki could be as sweet as sugar but when she was mad, _no one_ would like to get in her way. Maka like to be alive and healthy, mind you.

To Maka's bad luck they found Black*Star before finding Soul, so she had to stay and watch.

"May I ask what were you doing at stage?" a furious Tsubaki asked.

"Huh, sing? That's why I'm here remember?" asked an oblivious Black*Star.

"No, I meant the kisses in the air thing"

"Oh, that"

"Yes, _that_" _shit_ Maka thought _now Tsubaki is losing patience._

"Just showing love to the fans, you know gaining votes?"

"Yes, _I Know_, the thing is that you're _my_ boyfriend. The only attention you've given me all this week is as the manager of your band! Not once you have cared about me!"

The music coming from the stage started one again making them raise their voices and yell at each other.

"_WELL, EXCUUUUUSE ME! _WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I'M TRYING TO WIN THIS DAMN IT"

"AND SO DOES THE REST IF THE CONTESTANTS! DO YOU SEE ANYONE DOING THE SAME AS YOU?"

"THEY DON'T WORK AS HARD, THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO WIN! I'M GOING TO SURPASS THE OTHERS!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO NOTICE ME TIME TO TIME?"

" IT WOULDN'T IF YOU DIDN'T ASFIXIATE ME SO MUCH!"

"OH, I'M ASFIXIATING YOU?"

"YEAH, WELL, THEN I SHALL GIVE YOU YOUR SPACE"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD"

"OK BYE!"

"DON'T COME BACK ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS"

"THE ONLY FORGIVENESS I WOULD ASK IS TO GOD, WHICH IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

That was a low blow, totally unexpected from Tsubaki who stormed out with tears threatening to fall from her eyes leaving a speechless Star Clan, a shocked Maka and a furious and hurt Black*Star. Maka didn't really know what to say so she looked around for nothing in specific when a toothy albino caught her attention. He was standing some feet away, wide eyed and with his mouth wide open, she approached him quietly.

"Was that Tsu-?"

"Yes it was"

"I never saw her explode, she is just so calm"

"well she has her BOOM moments too" sighed Maka. "I really don't want to talk about it, she needs to let it all out, I'm going to talk to her after the competition is over. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah maybe I can beat some sense to Black*Star"

A silence fell upon them as they were still a little too shocked about their best friends' fight just now. Maka shook her head and then said.

"Your song was pretty cool"

"Please, my songs are always cool. Made by a cool guy and such" he said giving her his usual toothy grin.

"Hey, Soul I wanted to talk ab-"

She stopped abruptly when she heard some horrible sound coming from the stage. She looked to her right just to confirm her fears. Kishin was again at the stage, making noise in Maka's opinion, not music but noise. She covered her ears reminding herself to take something for the headache once she got home. The song ended quickly and many of the people in the audience cheered and clapped. Marie's and Excalibur's verdict were just like the ones of the round before. Not very sure but a judgment non the less. What was unexpected was the energy which Justin Law cheered on them, he seemed to have lost control and clapped as hard as he could. Kishin went back stage passing beside Maka and Soul, none of them acknowledging their presence except for the petite pink haired girl.

"H-hello, I-I'm Crona Gorgon" she said, her voice weak "I-I'm very sorry for the l-last time we m-met. You played really w-well Evans-san" she bowed.

"Thanks…erm… you too… " Said Soul not sure of what to say.

"Hello there, I'm Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you Crona and don't bother, you didn't really do anything" Maka said smiling sweetly offering her hand to the lazy-eyed girl.

Crona looked at it unsure, and slowly shook the hand offered to her. She gave a small smile and soon followed Kishin.

"What's with her?" Soul asked-

"I don't know but she seemed nice" Maka smiled but then…

"MAKA, MY BABY" Maka dodged the red-haired man that came flying at her.

"_Papa?" _ Maka asked incredulously.

"Hello there, Maka" the man behind them greeted "Good evening Mr. Evans"

"Good evening Dr. Stein" she bowed

" 'Sup?" greeted Soul nonchalantly

"Mr. Evans I'm afraid you have to come with us" Dr. Stein said politely.

"Why?" Soul asked glaring at the man.

"Have you been having nightmares lately? Or seeing things that aren't real?" asked a full-recovered Spirit.

Soul's eyes widened as he looked at the man in disbelief.

"What's going on?" a confused Maka asked.

"Would you be so nice to follow us?" Asked Stein to Soul, which was answered with a nod.

"Can I come too?" asked Maka as the started walking.

"Only if Mr. Evans here allows you so" Stein pointed to Soul

_Oh shit. _ Soul thought.

* * *

_**A/n:**__ Th-th-th-that´s all folks! for now at least. O hope I can update soon. I start school next week! gotta love highschool (sarcasm)_

_Love PN_


End file.
